Do Angels Die?
by Fate's Princess
Summary: ...: The fairy tale was wrong. There must have been a missing page. The bad guys were not suppose to be at the top. The good guys were not suppose to be.. dead. :...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** So, after watching like, three Star Wars movies in one day (4-6) ... I came to realize that I really really didn't like the ending very much. I mean, what ever did happen to poor little Padme. Not to mention I didn't like the way her relationship with Anakin was basically out of the picture after the third episode. It just never developed the way I had hope it would. 

So now... I have nothing better to do then make up for it by reading fan fictions and of course writing my own. (evil grin) .. So I hope you guys enjoy. So here goes nothing at my first SW fanfic attempt (crosses fingers)

**Please read the following**  
This is somewhat AU... well really a lot. Lol .. It starts off with the meeting on Mustafar.. With one slight change to it. Anakin never gets burnt in the fire and therefore.. doesn't end up in that iky little suit. Annnnnd.. another change.. but you'll just have to read and find out what that is.

* * *

**... Do Angels Die? ...**

_".. What have I done..." He gasped over and over, trying to bring the air back into his lungs. Into his mind. Wanting to rewind everything that had just happened. Wishing for it to be a dream, but knowing otherwise underneath it all. Staring out into the darkness of the Coruscant night, he saw nothing but a trail of death. Broken glass scattered throughout the floor. Blood, its vile scent._

_"You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin." His wicked voice replied "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the force..."_

_Without even knowing it, without even wishing it, he had already crossed the line which was not to be crossed. The point of no return. Everything turned to darkness. Nothing felt the same as it did once upon a time. No touch, scent, even feeling, remained. No compassion,... nothing but death._

_"I... I will do whatever you... ask." Still no air. Still no life._

_"Goooooooood." The demon replied once again with a plastered smile._

_".. Just help me save Padme's life." Their love was all that remained. Barely palpable, but still surrounded by a light which refused to die out. No matter how strong the dark became, it was helpless against this small ray of light. A chance for hope some might say. "I cant live without her."_

_"To cheat death, is a power only one has achieved. But if we work together...I know we can discover the secret."_

_"I pledge myself... to your teachings"_

_"The force is strong with you... A powerful sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as **Darth Vader**."_

_"Thank you. My master." All was lost._

_"Rise."_

_And so it begins._

* * *

She sat impatiently, her destination only mere seconds away. Her breathing unsteady, almost as her heart, but not quite. She was torn, ripped apart and thrown into the shadows of a never ending darkness. Blinded by the deception occurring all around her. She found herself unable to fathom any of the things Obi-Wan had told her not long ago. Her heart was blinding all attempts at reason. All the memories she had lived, all the love she had given. But looking all around her, it seemed as if she had been sent to the pit of hell itself. Fire arose and shot out from depths of Mustafars core. Rivers of lava all around her, and no signs of life yet. 

As she landed, she could not help but to take a moment to catch her breath. So many thoughts rushing in and out of her head. It seemed unbelievable that Anakin would be able to do any of the things he had been accused of. But what scared her the most, was that pocket of doubt she held within her. Telling her the truth. Breaking her heart over and over again. She wanted to cry, just break down once and for all for the first time. But not before she saw him, touched him, made sure he was real. Dreams had been known to fool her and take control. Maybe if it were a dream, it could easily be erased.

She saw him walking towards her, fire erupting all around him. Crowning him as its king. Pulling him under again and again... the fire slowly putting his light out. She ran out to meet him, hold him, if it were to be the last time. All of a sudden, her nightmares were coming to life.

"I saw your ship." His voice was still the same. He was still palpable... still alive. But even as real as he was, she noticed a change. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I..I was so worried about you," she replied, gasping for air, "Obi-Wan.. told me terrible things about you."

"What things?" His voice all of a sudden darker. Less calm. Hiding something, as he always was.

"He said, you've turned to the dark side...that you.. killed younglings." She looked at him with a horror stricken face as he lowered his own. Admitting defeat behind his wall of lies.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

She shook her head. ".. He cares about us."

"Us?" He replied.

She nodded. Their secret was now shared with another. One that had known both of them for a good portion of their lives. "He knows...He wants to help you."

He smiled down at her as she said this. As if trying to catch her off guard, making it all seem like an evil plot. She could see through it though. His eyes were not as they had once been. Able to stop her speechless with just a simple glare. They shone so bright, but now so dim. Her heart slowly breaking once again. Shattered like glass, covered in blood.

"Anakin, all I want is your love."

Love, what was love to him anymore? Haunted each night with dark nightmares of those he loved, dying, in pain, right before his own eyes. And he, just a simple bystander, unable to do anything. He would not let it happen again. Ever since the death of his mother, he had promised to never fail again. Padme was all he had left, all he cared about. He would not let his nightmare become a reality... not again.

"Love wont save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost! You're a good person.. don't do this."

"I wont lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any other Jedi has ever dreamed of. And im doing it for you.. to protect you."

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child." She told him as she gently stroked the side of his face. Hoping to once again bring out the man which she knew. The man which she loved. She could still sense him inside, somewhere inside. "Leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore! I have brought peace to the republic. I am more powerful than the chancellor. I..I can overthrow him!"

She backed away slowly, all was lost. This was not the person which she once knew. Why had the gods done such a thing to her? Had she not lost enough already in life?

"And together you an I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be!"

"I don't believe what im hearing..." It caused her pain to just say it. To finally admit that which she feared. "Obi-Wan was right... you've changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan." His voice lower and darker all of a sudden. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" He demanded.

"I don't know you anymore.." She could feel the burn of tears swelling in her eyes. Wanting to release all that she had been holding once and for all. "Anakin," her voice became shaky, "you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cant follow!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?" He mused.

"Because of what you've done!" The thought of it disgusted her. "What you plan to do. STOP! Stop now... come back. I love you!"

"LIAR!" He shot out to her as he saw that which was the topic of their conversation coming out of her ship.

Looking back, she spotted Obi-Wan. How he had gotten on board eluded her. It did not feel as the right time for him to be there, but she was thankful all the more. Anakin was frightening her. Pushing her away for the first time since they've met. She'd never been this afraid before, not even in the face of death. Death did not hurt as much as did the pain loved ones could cause.

"NO!" She shot out. Knowing what had raced through Anakin's mind the second he laid eyes on Obi-Wan.

"YOU WERE WITH HIM!" He screamed out once again. "You brought him here to kill me!" His judgement clouded by the pit of darkness he had been tossed in to rot.

Without another thought, he lifted his hand and the force caught a tight hold around Padme's neck. Choking her, sucking the life out of her. Pulling her into darkness as well as him.

"No!" she screamed out, barely able to speak..

"Let her go Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice shot out. Powerful, unshaken. Almost like that of a god. Anakin's hold however, did not loosen, if only tighten.

"Anakin," she whispered. After so long of living in a dream, she had finally awakened to the nightmare beneath. Was this the punishment she was to receive for living a lie. So many secrets held from those she knew. Putting everything and everyone at risk, for it to end this way...it just did not feel right.

"Let.. her.. go!" He repeated once again.

As he did so, she could feel the darkness surrounding her. All of a sudden she felt as light as a feather, the air softly swaying her back and forth in a gently cradle...until finally, it stopped. Everything was dark, everywhere was death. Underneath consciousness, she saw another world. One like she would never even begin to dream of. No one thought of their own minds, or had the freedom to do as they pleased with their lives. Everything controlled by a dark soul.. one which seemed familiar to her. The soul itself was barely alive, only part human. It had no lungs, no heart, nothing of its own. Only a feeling it once had, so very long ago.

Anakin looked down at Padme's motionless body. His mind still clouded, but his heart screaming, dying to break lose. Once again, he had crossed the line. Was this the new power which his master had spoken of? He did not want something that felt the way this felt. But he was stuck. He was but a pawn in a cruel game of chess, and his queen, had just fallen. By his own hands.

"You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself!" Obi-Wan replied, getting one last look Padme laying lifelessly on the floor.

"You will not take her from me!" His voice loud and demanding, like never before.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind. Until now.. you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not feel the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire."

"Your new empire!"

"... Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic. TO DEMOCRACY!"

"If you're not with me... then you're my enemy."

"Only a sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He said as he reached for his lightsaber and ignited it. A soft blue color, bringing light back into the darkness of this dead planet.

"You will try." Vader replied. No longer Anakin, but now something much darker. Igniting his own lightsaber, he flipped backwards in the air.. now standing only a few feet away from Obi-Wan. And so their battle begun. What it was for, was unknown to either of the two. It did not feel right to battle like this. To battle someone you had raised with your own hands, only to be his murderer when it comes down to it.

Vader kept pushing and pushing, each swing stronger and faster then the previous. Obi-Wan seemed to be shocked by his sudden burst of power. But he still had much to learn. Both lightsabers appeared to be dancing. Leaving brilliant trails of color in the air as their owners swung them back and forth.

They continued fighting, pushing each other back and forth. Going deeper and deeper into the darkness of the planet, using only the lava as their light. Now inside of the main control room of a large complex, both seized the saber fight if only for a second, testing whom was stronger with the force. Their hands extended out only feet away from each other. In between, a large storm breaking out. When it seemed that neither would win, both were sent back flying, crashing into walls at apposite corners.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber fell out of his grasp as he was thrown back in mid air. Where it had landed, he did not know. Vader on the other hand, was up and ready to charge at him once again. An evil grin now stamped on his face.

"Is that all you've got?" He taunted his old master.

As Vader swung at him Obi-Wan rolled over to the side, barely dodging the attack. Using every last bit of his strength, he sent Vader flying backwards into a far wall once again. He hit the wall hard, causing a shelf just above it to collapse down on him roughly. Sending him into a state of unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan took a second to catch his breath before standing up once again. Walking over to where Vader stood, he did not see a dark lord. He only saw a little lost child that had been with him for many years. A son that he was not aloud to have.

His lost lightsaber stood there on the floor only a few feet away. It was time to finish what he had been told to do. Looking back at Anakin however, he just couldn't find it in his heart to do such a thing.

Using the force to retrieve his lightsaber, he ran back the way he had come to check on Padme and get them out of there. There was nothing more he could do for Anakin at the moment. Somehow though, he believed he could pull through this. He still felt something of the old Anakin inside of this dark lord mask...

* * *

_She was cradled into a ball as darkness all around her clung on to her skin, ripping her apart, eating her alive. She just remained motionless, waiting for the end. There was nothing more for her in this world. All that she had ever worked for and dreamed of...had fallen into pieces right before her eyes. Everything felt better as she was cradled in this ball of darkness. All her troubles were gone, her doubt. She was free to dream life the way she had wanted it. To finally be able to be free to love. To have a family._

"Medically... she's completely healthy. For reasons we cant explain, we are losing her." The GH-7 medical droid explained.

Obi-Wan looked over to where Padme laid on the examination table. He could tell she still had so much life in her, but it eluded him as well as to why she was slipping away. "She's dying?"

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." Replied the droid.

"Babies?" Bail Organa asked shocked.

"She's carrying twins."

_But as she looked around this dream world, it all sunk down to her. Anakin and her child with her. Living happily as a family. It was all she ever wanted, but not like this. Not in this make believe world she had created. Happiness was not something that could be made. It was something more than that. Genuine._

Opening her eyes, she found her self no longer surrounded by darkness, but now instead by bright lights.

"What's.. going on.." She managed to say before the pain took her over. Screaming, she gasped for air.

"Padme, calm down. Im here." Said Obi-Wan as he came over to her side.

"My baby...is he.."

"Yes.. yes, its doing fine. Just hang on Padme. Don't let go."

She screamed once again, louder this time. Sweat dripping off the side of her face as she fought the contractions going on inside of herself. Until finally, the cry of a baby pierced through her screams.

"It's a boy." Announced the medical droid.

"Luke.." whispered Padme.

Obi-Wan held the baby in his arms and brought it over to where she could see him. "He's beautiful."

Padme smiled, laying her head back and closing her eyes. She didn't have a second to rest before the pains started again. This time they hurt more than the first. Piercing through her over and over again.

"AHHHH!" She screamed out. "What is this!"

"It's the other baby!"

"Two? There's two of them?" She shot her head back as she gasped for air.

"Just a little more Padme. You can do it. Stay with me!" Obi-Wan encouraged her.

"Obi-Wan.." She gasped out. "Anakin.. where is he?"

Obi-Wan couldn't look her in the eye. He was unsure of whether she still had memories of what happened or not.

"Im afraid.. he's not here."

"Is he alright?" She asked looking at him with tear stricken eyes. Eyes full of concern, full of grief.

"Im not sure..."

One final scream and another babies cry could be heard once again.

"This ones a girl." Announced the medical droid.

"A girl?... Leia." Padme sighed and rested her head back once again. Her legs were shaking and she felt so weak. And where was Anakin? Why was he not there with her. Had something happened to him?

As she thought about it, it all of a sudden came back to her. The lava, darkness, and Anakin.. a sith. Her heart began to race. 'No...no... it cant be true...' Her breathing became harder as she gasped for air over and over again.

"Padme? .. Padme! What's wrong!" Obi-Wan asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Ana..kin...He.. and the lava...no.." She kept gasping for air over and over again. Unable to breathe by the breaking of her heart. If it had not done so before, it was finally shattering into its last pieces. Tears would not stop leaping from her eyes.

"Were losing her again!" The medical droid said as it scurried around the room looking for answers to her current situation.

"Padme. Please.. don't do this! Don't let yourself die!"

"How can I live!" She screamed out.

_She could feel it once again, the darkness surrounding her. Darker than before, a much thicker shade. Not as relaxing as before.. something much more painful._

"Stay alive..THINK OF YOUR CHILDREN!"

'My.. children?... Luke... Leia... how can I leave them like this.'

"THEY NEED YOU PADME!"

Her breathing relaxed but her tears did not. It seemed that was all she had left to do. Cry. She had never been one to cry over anything in the past, but it seems that time had finally caught up with her.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were stars. Thousands...no.. Millions of them, spread out across the universe. Sitting up he noticed he was back on his masters ship. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Obi-Wan, and Padme. They had tricked him. Deceived him. Plotted to kill him! The anger arose within him, boiling inside his veins. Everything around the room began to shake. Things exploding and falling off the wall. 

"Be calm, my apprentice." Sidious called from the doorway.

Anakin turned to face his master. His distorted face haunted him every time he looked at him. It frightened him for some reason. It made his master, and all the power he promised seem like a lie.

"Master...where is Padme? Is she alright? Is she safe?"

"Padme?" Sidious sighed as he lowered his head. "It seems that in your anger.. you killed her."

Anakin took a few steps back, almost falling to the ground from what had just passed through his ears. He couldn't have. He would never. "..I... no.. I FELT HER!... She.. she was alive."

"Go and look for yourself if you must."

"What do you mean?"

"Her funeral. It is being held back on her home world."

Without another thought, he took off. Something just didn't feel right. He knew she was alive. She had to be alive.

* * *

It was impossible to make an estimation as to how many people were present during the Funeral of Senator Amidala. The sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. Everyone had with them a white candle. Lighting up the darkness in the sky. Hoping to guide her spirit to the next world. 

She looked peaceful, almost as if she were just asleep. Her dark curls were spread out all around her coffin as they carried her to her final resting place. In them beautiful white flowers were placed, along with white ribbons, curled to match her hair. She wore a blue gown, with shimmering sparkles of green and other luminescent colors. Her hands were crossed right before her pregnant stomach. And in her hands, she held something she would never leave behind. The japor snippet that Anakin had given her the first time they had met.

Not many meters away, watching from a nearby tower, stood a broken soul. Tears couldn't help but escape as he watched his be-loved being taken away. Dead and pale.. but still beautiful through his eyes. This had all been his fault once again. Everything had been. And in the end.. it still ended the way it was not suppose to. He gave up everything to stop this from happening.. but not even he could re-write destiny it seemed.

The funeral lasted for hours. Many freely cried as beautiful speeches were made by those close and even far to the senator. She was deeply loved by all her people, and even by those who did not know her. It was just something about the light she always had surrounding her that drew people closer to her. Thousands of flowers of many different types were placed by her grave before everyone finally left.

All alone now, he stood in front of her tomb. Picking up one of the flowers, he studied it as a tear escaped from his eye. It was her favorite. She had told him once.

"Padme..." His voice was shaky.

"Im sorry for everything. It was not suppose to be this way." He fell to his knees in front of her tomb. Now he too was surrounded by the same flowers as she.

A quick snicker escaped his lips as more tears fell. "I always dreamed we would be living back here. Raising our son the right way... Going out the lake every day."

He smiled and bowed his head. "Guess im just asking for too much huh?"

"I don't know what to do Padme. Im lost. All alone without you. I have no one else anymore. What am I to do?"

He placed the flower in his hand among with the others. "Its too late for me. There's no turning back... not after this. Please just know...I will always love you."

* * *

_"Come milady...Its time to board. Your children are waiting."_

_She took one last look at the planet she was currently on. Never to return to it again. Always to remain hidden, which is what she fought so hard to keep from happening. But in the end...there's no way to change everything that happened. Its just destiny as one would say._

_"I don't like this idea."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It doesn't feel right having to hide like this. Having to lie to everyone and never be able to see them again."_

_"Im sorry milady. I agree... but there's just nothing else we can do. We have to keep hidden.. for the future of these children. For the future of the Jedi."_

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

TADA! .. well let me know what you think. Of course.. I used a ton of actual dialogue from the movie, but its just this chapter to let you know what's going on in the story. The other chapters are a twist to what could have happened in the SW universe if certain things had and had not happened. 

Hope you like. Review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

** **Previously**

"_Come milady...Its time to board. Your children are waiting."_

_She took one last look at the planet she was currently on. Never to return to it again. Always to remain hidden, which is what she fought so hard to keep from happening. But in the end...there's no way to change everything that happened. Its just destiny as one would say._

"_I don't like this idea."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It doesn't feel right having to hide like this. Having to lie to everyone and never be able to see them again."_

"_Im sorry milady. I agree... but there's just nothing else we can do. We have to keep hidden.. for the future of these children. For the future of the Jedi."_

_

* * *

_

...** Do Angels Die?** ...

Exactly 600 seconds after she left the comfort of her home planet that night, the feeling of regret slowly began to sweep through her. Menacingly, like a virus..threatening to take everything from her. Or at least what was left of her poor soul.

She had already stated, she did not like the plot formulated... but no one seemed to listen to her anymore. She watched silently...around her, only the bright colors of lightspeed were visible, as the world collapsed before her eyes. Everything had happened so fast. Almost in the blink of an eye. And she had missed it all.

"Padme?"

Obi-Wan rested his hand on her shoulder, as if to snap her out of her thoughts. The touch of anothers hand now resting on her shoulder made her shudder. Almost want to crawl away. Looking up, she noticed it was her old friend. She said not a word, only acknowledged his presence. The truth was, she wasn't sure if she was able to speak anymore. She felt the words just needing to be said, but her mind just did not want to comply anymore. She was sure that at any second her whole body would just stop functioning. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. She just wanted to die.

"We'll arrive at our destination in a few hours." He stated, waiting for any sign of a reply from her.

He noticed how she had been acting lately. Barely saying a word to anyone, unless absolutely necessary. She looked pale, and stiff, almost dead. He already knew the will in her was not very strong to live. The only reason she was still here was because of her children.

Already the question had been asked before many times. "Are you sure you're alright?" He said sympathetically as he sat next to her. The concern he held notable in his tone. It hurt him to see such a good friend as she in this much pain. The reason of her current mood he knew all too well. She was not the only one suffering of course. Obi-Wan had also lost _him_, but as a friend..brother.. a son.

Padme nodded and smiled. She was thankful for all Obi-Wan had done for her, but she truly didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe she too was becoming clouded by the dark side.

"He..he was like a son to me." He said as he stood from his place next to her.

She didn't look back up at him. She only kept her head down. Fighting to keep the tears in her eyes from falling, but it was no use. She was not strong enough, not even for that.

"Its all my fault." She whispered under her breath.

"No. No it's not. You shouldn't blame yourself so. It will only strain you more in your condition."

"How is it not my fault!" She snapped back at him. Now looking up, her eyes covered in tears. Slowly sliding down the sides of her face and gracefully landing on her hand. "If it were not for me, he'd still be himself... All the Jedi lost would still be alive. The republic, would still be intact!"

"Padme, don't let guilt blind you." He said softly. "Palpatine would have still gone out with his plans whether Anakin was by his side or not."

Standing up, she turned away from him and walked away. He was wrong. Everything had been her fault. If she had only told _him_ a simple word years ago, things would not be the way they were. Silently sobbing, she stood in front of her babies crib. She stared at them through watery eyes. They looked so innocent and peaceful, with not a care in the world. She rubbed her hand up against both of their cheeks, silently smiling through her tears as they slept.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. "This just doesn't feel right. Hiding from everyone. Manipulating them to believe I was dead. How can something like that be right!" Her tone raising with every word.

"There's nothing we can do anymore. We are too weak in numbers."

She nodded. It was true. The only Jedi that had been able to escape, as far as they knew, were Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. But there just had to be something. There always seemed to be a way.

"We.. We could contact other senators. Get them to ally with us!...and-."

"Padme," Obi-Wan interrupted, "they too are blinded by Palpatine. He will only tell them that you are on the side of the Jedi. We cant risk your life by going back now."

Defeated, she turned her head from him slowly. Her sight now shifting to a window on their ship. A small smile crept up her delicate features.

"There's still good in him." She replied softly. "I just know there is."

Obi-Wan nodded, as he too focused his attention on the empty space outside the window.

_

* * *

_

On the far reaches of the galaxy, there peacefully resided a small planet called Naveen. Though its existence was known to the empire, it was never involved with it politically. The planet of Naveen had nothing special to offer the empire. And vice-versa, the empire had nothing to offer it. Its population was very minute and the planet's people themselves very primitive. Most called it the invisible planet. Never noticed but always there.

She had come to love everything about this cast away planet. It reminded her so very much of her own home planet of Naboo. Like many times on her own planet, she was greeted each morning by clear blue sunny skies. And then to her surprise, at night two beautiful moons lighted up the sky. She had thanked Obi-Wan soon after they had arrived. This would be a perfect place for her to raise her children.

Upon her arrival however, she was anything but happy about being there. She was in a state of depression for quite sometime. Not even the joy of her children seem to lighten her mood. Ever since that day back on Mustafar, she had not been able to peacefully sleep. Crying herself to sleep night after night. Waking up in the mornings, a stranger to herself, with bloodshot eyes. Her mind always drifting away to thoughts of _him_. Her beloved Anakin. Even after the whole truth was revealed, she couldn't help but to still love everything about him. His golden locks, his blue eyes, his smile. She remembered him so vibrantly. His mind, his warm soul. She could never forget. His soft touch and passionate kiss.

What saddened her the most, was how he could not be there for their children. She thought so many times about just running away in the middle of the night to him. But her rational side cut in whenever the thought even jumped to mind. And she knew it was true. Her heart had not lost hope in Anakin. It never could. Her mind wondered however, what the different between fact and fiction was anymore. What the difference between dreams and reality meant. And furthermore, why a difference had to exist.

Even though he was gone, she could feel him there with her. Pulling her down into the darkness along with him. Watching her every move. Wanting her. Haunting her dreams at night. She wouldn't let him pull her down though. She had to be strong. For the sake of Luke. For the sake of Leia. For the sake of the galaxy. She loved him still, truly, madly, deeply.. but she feared the darkness. Ran away from it as it slowly crept up to her. He was engulfed in it. Padme Naberrie didn't have many fears. He was that itself which she feared and loved at the same time.

She didn't want to be so broken anymore. She didn't want to keep falling and falling endlessly. She just wanted to come back to what was real. What was there, in front of her. Even when those she knew and loved surrounded her, she had never felt so alone. Hollow inside. Numb. Her heart was resting somewhere cold, waiting for his return. But she felt she had to wake up before this could happen. In a web of lies which she had learnt to call life, she felt she was needed.

She put all that which reminded her of him in a small box and hid it away, never to be found. To help her forget, and maybe then she could leave the pain behind. To smile once again. To love life once again. She didn't want her children to suffer the way which she had to right now. She didn't want them to grow up surrounded by darkness.

_

* * *

_

It seemed, that the only person he now had left in his life was his master. And so, with that thought in mind...he returned to him. Following his every order as if he were but a lifeless droid. There was nothing else he could do. As his master had ordered, now known as the Emperor, all the Jedi had been eliminated. All he once knew...gone. It really didn't bother him as much as he thought it would or should have. But in these days, nothing mattered anymore. Time was but a thought created by others as an excuse. What that excuse might have been baffled him however. He despised time. It was the reason for his agony. For the pain he no longer felt.

Perhaps, the only thing that did matter to him anymore was just simply put, hate. Ruthlessly killing without another thought, without a reason. Revenge. He had never forgotten how he had been deceived long ago by his former master. He knew he still lived beyond his own grasp. Somewhere. Secretly laughing at him behind his back once again. Spreading vile lies about him. Degrading him into nothingness as he could always find a way to do. Vader had made it one of his top goals to find him. To finally do what he had not been able to do that day. And then he'd finally be rid of those.. Jedi scum.

'_Mark my words Obi-Wan. Your end will come by my hands.'_

In the months shortly after his loved ones death, he had convinced himself that Obi-Wan was the reason for her death. Slowly driving himself madder and madder each day. Those around him feared him, and would not even dare to look at him in the eye. He was all alone, left with no one to speak with except himself. And even himself could not bear to look at what he had become. A monster. Thought always present in mind, yet never admitted. Hidden behind the dark clouds.

- - - - -

He felt dead as he laid motionless on his bed. All senses unaware of anything going on around him. Only he and his roof existed. After what seemed to be an eternity of staring up at a blank ceiling, he closed his eyes and sighed. He was sure that if no other living being would be able to kill him, then that which some called _boredom_ could.

_What if I had just listened? What if I had not been so headstrong? _Thousands of 'What if' questions always floated around in his head. With really no answers to them, he would always just shrug them off as nothing.

"What if the universe collapsed and we all died." He replied to his consciousness, smiling for just a quick second before his uncaring expression took over once again. He always had to remain hidden behind this dark mask of emotions. Never allowed to express any sort of feelings. For if he were to let loose for just one second, it could mean his death. Or so his master had said. He really never listened to any of his 'teachings' any more.

A light knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Annoyed, he chose to ignore it. He did not feel like being bothered at a time like this. As the knock came again, this time louder, the blood inside him began to boil, if just a bit.

"Uh.. Lord Vader?" Came the voice of his admiral from outside of the door.

"What... do .. you WANT!" He exclaimed back at him, not moving a muscle from his bed.

He could feel the shivers and fear evaporating off of his admiral. His boredom now slowly chipping away as he grinned, content with the power he held over others.

"We've caught the leader of the rebels and are awaiting for your orders my lord." His voice shaky and uncertain.

'Pitiful.' Thought Vader. Mentally noting that it was time for a new admiral. Sitting up from his bed, he walked over to his door and opened it. Instantly he was greeted by two frightened eyes. His admiral stood there, only staring at his awesome power, frozen by fear as some would call it.

"Well?" Vader shot out. Annoyed.

As if he had been slapped in the head, the admiral quickly turned and led the way to where his prisoners were being held. "Right this way my lord." He was led out to the ships dock to be met by about 16 captured rebels. One of them he recognized immediately.

"Ah, Bail Organa! What a pleasure it is to see you today." Came Vader's mocking voice. An evil grin on his face soon followed.

"You monster!" Replied Organa.

Vader's laugh rung throughout the room. "Monster? Please, let me know if you would like to lay your eyes upon a monster Mr. Organa." His voice as teasing as his wicked smile.

Organa rolled his eyes in disgust. He would never be able to forget all that he had done to his good friends.

"Now then. Simply tell me where the main base is located and I shall spare your pitiful life." Vader said as he cocked his head to the side ever so slightly.

"I will tell you nothing." Was his reply as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. As if this little action could somehow regain his strength.

"Very well then." Organa's stomach was soon greeted head on by Force Lighting radiating out of Vader's hand. He wailed in pain. Screams becoming louder and louder. All around him pitied him at this moment. Even those who captured him. His companions behind him caught him and helped him keep balance as he almost fell to the floor.

Organa's head hung down as Vader ceased. His heart beating fast. Panting for the air to return to him once again. He looked up at the smirking Vader. And then, to the dark lords surprise, he sensed no fear in him. Only something he had not sensed in a long time. Sympathy..directed towards him. His eyes looked at him, with so much determination, that it angered him at the mere sight.

"What have you become **_Anakin_**?"

Vader's grin quickly melted away. The darkness surrounding him becoming all the darker. The name that had been uttered rung over and over in his head. He hated that name. He hid away that name forever in the back of his mind the day that _she _died. Lifting his hand up, he caught Organa in a tight force choke. No one had ever called him that name in years. And he would make sure to keep things that way.

"Don't ever call me that again." He slowly replied, his voice barely audible, with a chilling calm to it. Tightening his grip one last time, he finally let go. Bail Organa instantly dropped to his knees, gasping for air. His eyes dry and bloodshot.

Vader turned and began to walk away. "Kill him. Make the others talk." He commanded his Admiral.

"Yes, my lord."

As he was walking away however, the next words announced melted his frozen heart. They caused him to stop in his tracks, wide-eyed. And for a second, just a second...he felt his old self, attempting to surface once again.

_

* * *

_

_She ran faster and faster, barefoot through the dirt and mud. Tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her heart pumping harder and harder, gasping for air. But she did not stop. She only kept pushing further and further. Knowing what awaited her. Knowing what she had to do. _

_She was surrounded by a vast jungle, darkness everywhere. Only the light of the stars were there to guide her. The moon itself clouded by dark clouds with water freely falling from them as if they were her own tears. Almost slipping and falling into the mud, she caught her balance and continued to run. Her white gown already turning an almost black color._

'_Please,' her soul begged, 'please let him be alright.'_

_She stopped in her tracks as she came to a clearing by a mountain side. A few yards from her stood he who haunted her dreams. A bright red lightsaber in his hand._ _He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. He only focused on the task before him. There on his knees stood another. A dark figure, covered in a black cloak. Begging before him. Whimpering for his life._

_As the other man brought the lightsaber by his side up, ready to release its fury, she gasped. _

"_Anakin don't!" She screamed out to him. _

_He however didn't listen. Covering her mouth with her hand, she stood shocked. Her eyes full of tears. She dared not move, even as the thunder roared out in anger. As the lightning menacingly came down from the heavens. She could only focus on the decapitated body laying lifelessly on the ground. _

_Looking up at Anakin, she saw no remorse on his face. Only a wicked smile. He himself had become possessed by that which he had just killed. By its evil lust for power. By its hate._

_He turned and began to walk towards her. She wanted to run away. She wanted to scream out into the night, but all she could do was stand frozen. He stood but an inch from her, and then his features softened. His wicked smile disappeared as his blue eyes overcame her. With one hand resting on her cheek, he whispered to her._

"_Im sorry." _

_Sighing she closed her eyes. Her fear slowly drifting away. She didn't know who that person had been a second ago, but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was that he was back with her, and she in his arms. It mattered not that they were both drenched with the anger of the current storm. It almost felt as if time had stopped altogether. _

_But all of a sudden, a feeling swept over her. It was as if she had just had her heart ripped out from her body. It hurt, deeply. She pulled away to look up at him. Her brown eyes wide and shocked. Full of fear. They met his own yellow ones, and all of a sudden she understood. Looking back down towards her stomach, she could only cry as she fell to her knees. _

_Looking up at Anakin, she noticed his lips moving once again. She heard his voice, gracing her ears. She could not hear what was said however, anothers voice louder in her mind all of a sudden._

"Mommy..."_ A distant voice called out._

_She felt her body being shook. _

"Mommy!" A terrified Leia screamed out as Padme slowly open her eyes. Looking around her, she noticed she was back in her bedroom. She sighed, covered in sweat and still a little shook up from her dream.

"Mommy..." The little girl besides her began to cry.

Slowly smiling, Padme picked her up and tucked her into bed along with her. "Shh, its alright." She would whisper to her, slowly stroking her hand through her curled hair.

"What's the matter Leia?" She asked softly. Her voice sweet and soothing.

"I heard you screaming," the little girl sobbed, "I was scared."

Padme could only hold her tighter. Never wanting to let her daughter go. She was still as innocent as when she was an infant. Only six years of age and already acting so grown up at times. "It was just a dream sweetie." She whispered.

She knew better though. Was it really just a dream? She had been having the same dream night after night. Each night, it became darker and darker than the previous. Longer and longer, revealing its evil plans slowly to her. Torturing her. She had thought of speaking with Obi-Wan about it, but had decided not to previously. Now however, she felt it was more than just a dream. It was hard for her to tell the difference between what was real anymore.

Leia slowly nodded, her tears now stopping. Slowly, both fell asleep once again.

_

* * *

_

_"I WAS THERE WHEN SHE DIED!"_ Organa screamed out. He knew it would be difficult to get to Vader. But maybe, just maybe..he still stood a chance. He could still help his people out.. somehow. From Vader's response, the topic of _her_ was obviously something he had still not left behind."

Vader did not dare to make another move. He could only stand frozen, his back facing everyone as his eyes brightly shone. Tempting to be engulfed in tears. 'How does he know.' He repeated to him self, again and again.

"And I didn't understand why she was crying out for you. But it did not take me long to put two and two together."

Vader's breathing picked up. As did his anger.

"She still cared about you. Even in her last breath."

Vader turned, his face hiding all emotion. But inside, a battle occurring.

"I know she still believed in you Anakin."

Sighing, Organa let his head drop. "But it seems you've let her down..."

His last words made Vader's heart almost sink. Almost. But he had long ago told himself that he would never let his feelings surface again. Especially not when it came to talking or just.. thinking about her. Which he had not been able to stop doing since her death. Every day his thought always came back to her. His dreams lit up by her bright light. He welcomed her light into his own pit of darkness. She made him feel whole. Like himself.

But it was no use anymore. She was gone. And so was Anakin.

"I assure you, Bail Organa. I have no idea as to what you are continuously babbling about. But it will not save you." He replied, his eyes narrowing on him.

He deserves to die. _He only speaks the truth._ He is a traitor to the empire. _The empire is corrupt. _She is dead.

_I killed her._

**End Chapter 2**

_

* * *

_

Alrighty, so let me know what you think about this chapter. I was a bit iffy on it, but meh..I don't think it turned out too bad.

So I should probably answer some questions before they are asked.

- Yes Obi-Wan and Yoda manipulated everyone's mind who knew the truth about Padme and made them believe she was dead.

- The planet of Naveen and all its history will be made up by me.

- There will be nothing more then friendship between Obi-Wan and Padme.

And furthermore, they do not live together. More on their ways of life will be brought up next chapter.

**Okay, so review and tell me if I did everything alright :) Let me know if you find any mistakes. Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

_Sighing, Organa let his head drop. "But it seems you've let her down..."_

_His last words made Vader's heart almost sink. Almost. But he had long ago told himself that he would never let his feelings surface again. Especially not when it came to talking or just.. thinking about her. Which he had not been able to stop doing since her death. Every day his thought always came back to her. His dreams lit up by her bright light. He welcomed her light into his own pit of darkness. She made him feel whole. Like himself._

_But it was no use anymore. She was gone. And so was Anakin._

_"I assure you, Bail Organa. I have no idea as to what you are continuously babbling about. But it will not save you." He replied, his eyes narrowing on him._

_He deserved to die. __He only spoke the truth. He is a traitor to the empire. __The empire is corrupt. She is dead._

_I killed her._

* * *

**... Do Angels Die? ...**

Two blue eyes scanned the room cautiously as he walked, darkness surrounding him in every corner. The mischief behind his eyes visible even in the dark. He had been told many times before that it was not safe to be down here, but it bothered him not. Technically, he had only been told it was _dangerous_. He had not, on the other hand, been told it was _off limits_. A small grin began to form on his innocent features.

His hands moved swiftly up and down the walls until he found the bump he had been looking for. With the press of a button, the lights ignited. Sighing in relief to be able to see once again, Luke took a better look at his surroundings. Dusty, dirty, and messy. His grin now fading to a grimace. The will to _snoop_... **explore**, he meant, had not left him however.

He continued walking cautiously through the warehouse of boxes which was his basement. None of them exceptionally caught his eye. All the same color, same height. His enthusiasm was slowly dropping down to nothing. He had expected to find something more.. exciting down here. Maybe the corpse of a dead person, or hidden treasure! But no, his heart sunk at the sight of only spider webs and mice.

He was about to leave and return to his room until something happened to catch his eye. It was glittering in the light, tucked away into a corner behind a larger box. As he walked over to it, he grinned in delight. Just what he had been looking for. Something _different._ He attempted to pick the strange trunk up, but it had been too heavy and big for himself. He settled with just pushing it out of its corner.

He inhaled deeply and then quickly exhaled as much air as he could over the surface of the trunk, quickly blowing all of the dust..and anything else that may have been there...away. Instantly, he regretted every second of it. Now surrounded by a cloud of dust, he began to cough uncontrollably. Swinging his hands in the air ferociously, he pushed the dust away, slowly regaining clean air to his lungs once again. Luke mentally made a note reminding himself to _NEVER EVER_ do that again.

With his attention returning to the trunk in front of him once again, he couldn't help but wonder what treasures it held inside awaiting him. The trunk was made out of a dark blood colored wood. It had golden designs, which looked familiar to him, surrounding it around the edges. Two clasps held the trunk locked. Silently mocking him. He attempted to open it, to finally be able to glimpse inside, but the clasps were stuck.

Sighing in frustration, he sat staring at the box menacingly. Attempting to give it the dirtiest look he could manage. After what seemed age's of nothing happening, he decided he would need help on this. Sure, the spoils would now have to be shared, but his curiosity needed to be suppressed.

Standing up, he ran out of the basement, making sure to close the door on the way out. He did not want his mother to figure out that he had been down there.

"LEIA!" He called out rather loudly.

No reply came to his loud yell however. He pondered silently where she could have gone off to. She had not been in their room this morning when he had awaken. Not that it bothered him however.

"Leiiiiia! Oh.. Leia!" He called out once again. Almost as if he were a hunter and she were the prey.

After a few seconds, came a reply he had not expected.

"She's in here honey." Came his mothers soft voice. He grimaced. 'Oh no. Now mother's going to find out.' He relaxed his breathing and continued towards his mother's room, quickly gulping before entering.

As he looked around the room, he noticed Leia sleeping on his mothers bed. His mother however, sat on her vanity table, fixing her hair. Smiling evilly he decided this was his chance. He ran up to the bed and pounced on his sister, knowing how hard it was to wake her.

"Wake up!" He yelled in delight.

She groaned and turned to the side however, causing Luke to fall off the bed towards the ground. Huffing, he stood once again.

"Leiiia..." He pleaded as he shook her awake. "Come on! I gotta show you something!"

Leia turned to face her brother, still laying in bed, she opened one eye. Giving him 'the look.' Normally, Luke would have backed off knowing the wrath of his twin sister. Not today however.

"Come on!" He said once again.

Irritated, she sat up from the bed and followed him to whatever it was he wanted to show her. She told herself she had to find someway to get him back for waking her in such a way. Maybe putting sand in his milk would do. Leia slowly pondered ways to punish her brother.

She stopped following him at the entrance to the basement however.

"Luke! You know we're not suppose to go down there!" Leia wined, not wanting to get in any trouble from her mother.

"Oh come on! You gotta see this!"

Sighing, she decided to follow him. Already she knew she was going to deeply regret this. As Luke brought her over to where a single trunk rested, her regret was quickly washed away. It was beautiful.

"Wow..." She said as she stared.

"Yup." Luke smiled proudly. "I can't get it open though... so I was wondering if you could help me?"

Nodding, Leia took one of the clasps holding the trunk closed. Following her lead, Luke took the other side. They both began to pull the clasps out with all of their force, until finally they heard a clicking sound. Both falling on their bottoms as the claps snapped open, they smiled at each other in victory. As they pushed the top of the trunk open, Luke could have sworn he saw an animal fly out in all the fury of the dust. 'Not again..' He groaned.

As soon as the dust cleared, the both peaked their heads into the trunk. Both gasped at the sight of what they found inside.

* * *

Padme shook her head in disprovement, slowly letting a soft smile creep up her face. She was sure that any day those two would kill each other. 

She was curious as to what had been so special to catch Luke's eye however. He was rarely ever amused by many things the way he seemed to be this morning. And Padme knew from experience...he would never dare to wake Leia in such away had it not been life or death.

Setting her brush down, she decided she would have a quick look at what it was that had him so excited before Obi-Wan arrived.

As if reading her thoughts however, she heard a buzzing sound coming from the door. She had called him earlier this morning, asking if he could please come over. The contents of her dreams were really starting to get to her. And apparently beginning to scare her young daughter as well.

Silently cursing, she walked over towards the door. Reminding herself to have a look at what her children were doing later on.

"Good morning Obi-Wan." She welcomed him as she led him inside. When they had arrived on the planet years ago, she had insisted that he stay in the same house, but he had declined. The home they had picked out was more than large enough for all of them to live peacefully in. 'Well, almost peacefully.' Her thoughts drifting to Luke and Leia's commotions.

Obi-Wan had decided to live nearby in his own house. Much smaller in size however. He insisted that he would just be meditating most of the time, and it would be better to be alone. Plus, if any trouble happened to stir up...he would still be nearby.

Obi-Wan had taken up the name of 'Ben Kenobi' around the people of this planet. She however, had refused to change anything about her first name, now taking on her maiden name Naberrie. She was sure it wouldn't matter however. The people of this planet seemed to be clueless as to what was happening in the galaxy.

"Good morning to you as well Padme." Obi-Wan greeted with a smile. As Obi-Wan looked around the house, he was surprised that he had not been trampled by Luke and Leia yet. Maybe they were still asleep?

"And where are the little..._angels_?" He asked. A hint of sarcasm at the end of his tone.

Padme couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to her couch and sat. Obi-Wan followed and did the same. "They're around here somewhere." She replied. "Luke created a new game or something."

Obi-Wan rose his brow in question. Padme could only shrug as a reply.

"So what is it you wished to speak to me about. You sounded rather nervous when you called me." Obi-Wan looked at her with a concerned face.

"Well," Padme sounded hesitant, "I've been having a dream lately."

"A dream?" His brow rising high above his eye once again.

"Yes, I know. I shouldn't let dreams get to me. I know they're not real, but this one just feels so real to me."

"Dreams are not necessarily fiction Padme. Sometimes the Force tries to tell us things through our dreams."

Padme sighed. So what was he saying now? That the Force was telling her that Anakin was going to kill her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Something just didn't feel right to her.

"What was the dream about?" Obi-Wan asked. He already had an Idea as to what, or rather who, the dream could be about.

"Anakin." She said softly. Her voice barely audible.

"Hmm." Obi-Wan nodded his head in response.

"I've been having it over and over again every night for a while now. Each night the dream just keeps getting longer and longer, revealing more to me."

"What goes on in the dream?"

"Anakin..." She hesitated. "He kills someone. Im not sure as to who. But I could just see the look of hate and lust for power so clearly in his features. It scares me."

Obi-Wan noticed that as she spoke, she herself seemed to become more frightened about her situation. He sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to massage his temples. He wondered what everything meant, and why now. He too had been feeling strange things, but passed them off as nothing. Yet even Padme who was not as wound up in the Force as he, seemed to be affected.

"I was there."

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked as he lifted his head and opened his eyes once again.

"In the dream." Padme replied as she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I watched as he killed that person. I didn't do anything to try and stop him from doing it. I just stood there."

"Padme..." His voice now soft and sympathetic.

"I'd just like to pass it off as nothing." She said now looking up from her lap. "But im scared to do so Obi-Wan. I remember the first time Anakin had a dream like this. And it was very much real."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. Assuring her silently that everything would be alright.

"I recognized the surroundings in the dream. He was here. On Naveen. In the forest nearby this house."

Obi-Wan's expression shifted from sympathetic to worried. If this dream of hers were to come true, then everything they'd done to try and remain hidden would fall apart. 'Luke..Leia...'

"And another thing happens in the dream. He...he kills another person..."

"Who?"

She looked at Obi-Wan, tears now forming in her eyes. "Me."

* * *

There inside of the beautiful trunk, sat things all the more beautiful. Many different gowns and accessories that neither had laid eyes upon before in their entire lives. Gold, silver, lavender, a rainbow of colors all around. 

"Wow," Leia said as she stroked her hand through one of them, "are these all mothers?"

Luke slowly shrugged, "I guess."

Leia laid her eyes upon one especially gorgeous yellow dress. Picking it up out of the trunk, she studied it closer. It had a beautiful pattern of rose colored flowers on the top part. Colorful ribbons loosely flowing freely from where the arms would have gone. The skirt that went along with it glittered with white sparkles all around it. She also noticed a transparent shawl that seemed to go along with it.

She opened the dress through the bottom and slipped into it, still dressed in her own night garments. The dress was so big on her it was almost _ridiculous. _Just the top portion of the dress was almost long enough to serve as her own dress. The rest laid spread across the floor.

"Look! Im mommy!" She said as she attempted to swirl around in the dress, but promptly fell as her legs got caught in the skirt.

Luke began to laugh uncontrollably. The look on his sisters face as she was falling was anything short of priceless.

"You.. look.. so.. FUNNY!" He said in between snickers.

"Hmpf!" She replied as she crossed her arms.

Calming himself down, Luke continued looking through the contents of the trunk. Leia did the same. They took all of the gowns out, making sure they didn't miss anything precious to inspect in doing so. Leia also quickly removed the gown which she wore and set it aside with the others.

As they reached the end of the gowns, both peered inside looking for any other items. A huge grin came across Luke's face as he noticed just what laid there. Leia's expression was more terrified than pleased however.

"Luke..." She warned. But it was too late.

Inside of the trunk had rested a lightsaber. Luke had already pulled it out and held it in his hand, examining it closely.

"Wow." Was all he could mutter. It looked almost like the one that his Uncle Ben had. He had always wanted to have a chance to touch it, but he had never allowed him to. Always saying it was 'too dangerous.'

"Luke..." Leia warned again.

"Oh calm down. What could possibly happen." He said speaking too soon. His hand pressed down on a button which ignited the weapon. Immediately, a bright blue light shot out, humming into life. He would have taken the chance to admire it, had it not rammed into the wall behind him. As it did so, it cut a string which had been holding a fishing net over their head.

They both looked up in unison. Same thoughts running through their heads as the net promptly fell on them.

"What could happen huh?" Leia shot back, crossing her arms once again.

Luke was sure her deadly glare could cut through the net on its own.

"Heh..." he replied with the most innocent grin he could pull off. Turning the lightsaber off, he set it back inside the trunk.

Both Luke and Leia began to crawl around under the net, looking for a way out of its maze. After what seemed to be hours to them, they were finally free. Leia took the net by one end and Luke by the other. Together, they carefully wrapped it up and threw it towards the corner.

Luke sat down on the floor for a quick breather. He all of a sudden felt sorry for all animals which had to get caught in nets like that. It was not a pleasant experience.

Leia suddenly gasped in shock.

Looking over in her direction, Luke noticed she was starring into the trunk once again. He wondered what could have possible captured her attention. His curiosity was soon answered as Leia pulled out what looked to be like a couple of still images.

She crawled over to where Luke sat, and together they began looking through them. The first image had been of a woman with white paint over her face. Neither knew who she could have been, but decided it probably had to be someone important. The woman with the white face came up in quite a few images, until they finally found one of their mother.

She looked so much younger in the still image. Happier as well. She sat in a field of flowers with a beautiful water fall in the background. Leia and Luke both looked at each other questioningly. Neither of them had ever seen a water fall like that here. Looking back into the picture, Leia noticed she wore the same dress she had earlier attempted to try on. It looked all the more beautiful on her mother. Neither had ever seen their mother like that before.

What awaited for them in the next image, neither could have expected. Their mother still sat in the same place as the previous picture, except this time there was another person in the image. A man, holding her closely to him. Both of them smiling happily.

The same thought rushed through their heads at the same time.

"Could this be.." Luke spoke up. Nodding her head silently, Leia agreed.

"I think it could..." She whispered softly. Her eyes not straying from the man in the image. He had dirty blonde hair, cut shortly with a single braid on the side. His eyes were a light blue color. Much like her brothers.

Turning to the last image, there was the nameless man and their mother once again. This time, he kissed her softly on the cheek. Both Luke and Leia noticed the blush on their mothers young face and began to softly giggle.

"They look happy." Leia stated, not taking her eyes off the image.

"I've never seen her so happy." Luke replied.

After a while of just staring at the images and pondering over who the man could be, they decided to clean up their mess. As Luke went to gather the gowns, Leia looked inside of the trunk one last time. Yet again, her eye was captured by an item she had not seen before. It looked to be a necklace of some sort. The tan pendant at the bottom was carved with strange symbols on it. It looked beautiful however. Picking it up, she quickly hid it before her brother noticed it.

They neatly put everything that they had taken out of the trunk back. Everything except the pictures of their mother and the man that is. Both Leia and Luke decided that they wanted to keep the pictures with them. One way or another, they would figure out whether the man was who they thought him to be.

Exiting the basement, Luke took one last look around to make sure everything was in place before shutting the door once again. Satisfied, he followed Leia back to their room where she hid the pictures under their pillows. She kept the one where the man was kissing her mother, and Luke the one where he was holding her.

"What do you think happened to him?" Luke suddenly asked.

Leia pondered on the question. As she did, a fire suddenly lit in her eyes that wasn't quite there before.

"Leia..." Luke warned.

But it was too late.

* * *

"You?" He replied louder than he had expected to do so. He was unsure of whether he had heard her correctly. 

"Yes. He tricks me, into believing that its him again, and then... I think.. he stabs me with his Lightsaber. That part of the dream is still unclear." Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she forced herself to push her tears back down again. "And even when I am awake... I can still feel the pain of it burning through me in my chest."

"Padme, you have to remember, that dream may only be one outcome for the future out of many."

She nodded knowingly.

"Im confused about it though." She turned her head to stare out the window. The sun was now shining brightly up in the sky. A beautiful day. Not like the one in her dream. She had only seen days like those a few times in all of her years on this planet.

"He says something to me as im dying. I see his lips moving, but I can never hear exactly what it is he says."

"Oh?"

"I almost did this morning, but Leia woke me. I heard her voice calling to me instead of Anakin's words."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan presumed, "it is not something you are meant to hear."

Padme turned her head away from the window slowly. "Maybe. But I just know its something important."

"Sometimes it is better if we do not know certain things Padme." Obi-Wan looked at her concerned.

She nodded. Agreeing with him. Sometimes things were just better if left unsaid. Truth sometimes brought only pain to people. But even so, she would rather live in the never ending reality of the truth, than in a happy web of lies.

"Mommy!"

Their attention was now diverted to a little creature running towards them. Her big brown eyes glistening with excitement in the sunlight. Her soft brown curls flowing freely around her shoulders.

"Uncle Ben?" Leia asked as she noticed another presence in the room. She immediately went over to where he sat and jumped on him giving him a big hug.

"Its nice to see you too Leia!" Obi-Wan said, almost unable to breathe from her hug. He wondered how such a little thing packed so much energy within it.

Padme giggled helplessly as she watched her six year old strangle Obi-Wan. Luke soon came around the corner, spotting Obi-Wan, and repeating the process. 'Poor Obi-Wan.' She thought. He looked completely flabbergasted for a second or two. She had never thought it would be so easy to overpower a Jedi master.

"Morning mommy!" Leia said as she quickly hugged her mother and then promptly sat in between the two.

"Mommy?" Leia's voice now curious.

Luke froze. He knew what was coming. Probably a week of punishment if Leia blew it.

"What was daddy like?" She asked. All the innocence and wonder in the world came flowing into her like never before.

Luke released a breath he hadn't known he was holding after Leia spoke.

Padme and Obi-Wan now seemed to be as frozen as Luke had been. Both looked at each other and then back down at the little girl countless times. Neither of the two sure of what they should reply. Padme couldn't possibly tell her little daughter and son that their father was an evil dark lord. Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement upon hearing her thoughts.

"Well..." Obi-Wan began.

Two pairs of little eyes now focusing on him.

"You see..." Padme continued. Now the attention shifting to her. Sighing, she looked at her daughter in question. A quick smile forming over her face.

"What's made you so curious Leia?"

The little girl only shrugged in response. The real reason however laid neatly tucked under her pillow. "You've never mentioned him before.."

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, Padme closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Something told her it was going to be a very, very long day.

"Your father..." She began...

**End Chapter 3  
**

* * *

mwhahaha.. okay.. so that's chapter 3 for you :) .. I really like this chapter. Had a ton of fun writing it. For those of you who already read the last chapter.. I changed the age of the children to 6 instead of 4 like it was before. Sorrry. :( 

Anyways.. (uses the force to command you to review) o.0 .. there's no escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

"_You see..." Padme continued. Now the attention shifting to her. Sighing, she looked at her daughter in question. A quick smile forming over her face._

"_What's made you so curious Leia?"_

_The little girl only shrugged in response. The real reason however laid neatly tucked under her pillow. "You've never mentioned him before.."_

_Sighing for the umpteenth time today, Padme closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Something told her it was going to be a very, very long day._

"_Your father..." She began_.

* * *

**... Do Angels Die? ...**

She could only sit and stare at the innocent faces of her two little angels. Their curious eyes burning right through her. Pleading to be fed with that which they did not know of. She had to quickly think of the lie which she could tell her angels. She wished she could just tell them the truth about their father, but even she did not wish to re-think of the story. It seemed like such a long time ago, when really it had only happened six short years ago.

She felt the weight on her heart grow larger from the thought of lying to them. She had already tangled herself into a messy web of lies. Getting more and more caught up with each question of the past. She wished she could just start everything over again. But even she could not deny herself the truth. If she were to go back and have a chance to change things, she would have still chosen the same path. Either way, she would have been apart from that which she loved. He was a part of her, and she knew that, even though she attempted to deny it. He always would be.

"...Was a great man." Obi-Wan cut in as he noticed the growing insecurity on Padme's face.

She sent a warm smile his way, silently thanking him. She couldn't talk about _him_. Not without the beating of her heart increasing dangerously. Not without the growing tension in her mind. Not without shedding fresh tears.

"He was a great Jedi Knight. In fact, one of the best. Strength well beyond his years."

"Really?" Luke's enthusiastic voice asked. A certain shine in his eyes slowly lighting up as he heard more about his father.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, yes. He was very stubborn sometimes." He said as he planted a firm hand on Leia's head, eyeing her accusingly.

His reply was her soft giggles.

"But always managed to make everything turn out right in the end." '_The end..'_ He sighed to himself. How he wished things had not turned out the way they had in the end.

Padme listened happily as Obi-Wan graced all three of them with exciting stories of Anakin's past missions. Every now and then Luke and Leia would "ooh" and "ahh" as the story became more exciting. Their expressions changing along with the mood and tone. Lifting themselves up from their seats. Moving closer and further away.

Padme was half listening, half in her own world. Looking at the way things were right now, she did not think it was so bad. _She lied._ She was happy. _Artificial._ And she was with her family. _Incomplete._

"What happened to father?" Luke asked as Obi-Wan completed his adventure story. Padme instantly sprung out of her world, her attention now completely on her son. _What had happened to him?_ He was trapped in a prison, in his own little cell. Stuck somewhere in the middle of the galaxy, aimlessly floating about. Waiting to come home.

"Uhh.." Obi-Wan mumbled unsure of what to say.

Padme wrapped her arms around Leia, pulling her closer into her embrace. She closed her eyes and lightly smiled.

"He's still out there." She said. "Somewhere..." Opening her eyes, she saw everyone staring at her, confused.

"Fighting to get back to us."

Luke and Leia looked at her with excited eyes at the thought of their father returning to them. Leia had wanted to meet him badly after she saw him in the image this morning. It just had to be him. Whenever her mother spoke of him, the same light in her eye which was apparent in the image began to shine. She didn't want her mother to be sad anymore.

Luke looked up to him for being so strong. Such a great warrior and hero as Obi-Wan had said. He only wished he could one day become as strong as his father. Maybe.

Obi-Wan's eyes were not full of excitement or even joy. They were sorrowful as he listened to Padme's explanation. She hadn't lied. But she hadn't told the truth either. Something told him she still didn't want to admit it to herself. He wanted to believe her every word. Continue with their made up story about Anakin, as if everything were alright. But he knew nothing was how it should be. He was suppose to be the chosen one. Not a Sith.

For a long time after the incident, he had questioned the will of the Force. Why had it done such a thing. Its own chosen one, turned to the dark side. It just didn't make sense. It didn't feel right. _It hurt._ No amount of meditation could heal the wound Obi-Wan had obtained. The loss of a son. The loss of a friend. He could not fathom the pain Padme had gone through, and was still feeling. She lost more than he, and was still continuing to lose. Not just her alone, but her children as well.

The fairy tale was wrong. There must have been a missing page. The bad guys were not suppose to be at the top. The good guys were not suppose to be.. _dead_.

"I hope he comes home soon." Luke said as he began to walk out of the room.

Padme's heart began beating faster at the words of her son. She knew there was more.

"I miss him..." He said as he turned the corner and disappeared from their sight.

The weight was now unbearable. She felt it would soon collapse.

* * *

Luke sat on his bed, his feet crossed Indian style. He held a picture in his hands, his eyes unmoving and still.

'_Why did you leave?'_

He wondered what it was like to have a father. The closest thing he had as a father figure was his uncle. Not that he minded. He loved his uncle...but he wanted more. He always watched silently as his friends spent time with their fathers. Always having fun... playing and laughing. They made him feel alone, and empty.

'_When will you return?'_

Leia slowly opened the door to their bedroom and peaked inside. She walked over to where her brother sat. She held a worried look on her face. He was acting rather strange. He was always usually happy and alive... but not right now.

"Are you okay?" She questioned him.

Luke slowly nodded. He put the picture back under his pillow and sighed.

"Do you think he likes us Leia?"

Leia smiled. She didn't need to know her father to answer the question. She could tell by just looking at a picture of him and her mother.

"I know he does."

Luke looked up at her, his eyes unsure of her answer. She had a certain confidence surrounding her. It took all of his doubt away. Clearing the clouds that were blinding him. He knew she was right.

'_Don't be a coward.'_

* * *

The darkness which consumed the hallways of the grand palace didn't seem to be enough to slow him down. Even with all the rubble and mess created, he could still perfectly maneuver himself through all the mess. The ability to see in the dark was something he had to forced himself to learn. After all, darkness was all he knew.

The only light which did seem to guide him was that of the fire and explosions occurring outside the palace walls. There was a burning fire for miles around. Screaming people, running loose in the streets like the animals they were. Begging for their pitiful lives. Crying out for a hero that would never come to save them. He didn't smile in content at the thought. Neither did he grimace however.

His destination was clear in mind. He could feel the presence of the traitors perfectly through the use of the Force. Even though they did not stand in front of him at the current moment, he could still sense their fear. _Cowards._ They were the ones who brought it upon themselves.

The yellow glow of his eyes grew darker and darker with every thought. He kept his eyes steady on what laid in front of him. Keeping his head held high.

He suddenly stopped as two wooden doors kept him from his destiny. He slightly smirked before using the Force to push the doors off their hinges. The doors immediately flew off, crashing loudly on the other side of the room.

His ears were immediately graced by the loud scream of a young girl. Walking through the dust created by the doors, his smirk grew as he saw what awaited him. There in the small room, were his prey.

A tall man stood holding a blaster in Vader's direction. His face seemed to be strong and determined. Vader knew otherwise however. He could sense the fear easily radiating off of him as he pretended to be strong. Behind the man, a woman and a little girl stood. The woman was holding the little girl as close to her as she possibly could.

"Leave us alone." Came the voice of the man.

Vader had no intention of replying him. He was the predator and they his prey. Predators did not converse with prey. It was a sign of weakness. A chance for the prey to escape. No, he decided. He would only stand and watch their pathetic attempts to plead for their lives.

The man grew hesitant as no reply came from the dark lord. Narrowing his eyes, he knew he had to do something and quick. All he had ever lived for was once again crumbling down beneath him. First, when the Republic died. And now, it was his families turn as it would seem.

Had he defied the gods in someway? Surely they couldn't support the evil which rested in front of him. If such were true, then all he had lived for was just a lie. Maybe death wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He fired the blaster at Vader. Hoping for a miracle. Knowing nothing would happen.

With the flick of his wrist, the shot was sent flying towards the side of the wall. Vader was unsure of what to do. Should he continue to let them make fools of themselves, or just finish them off. After all, he had plenty of time.

Using the Force, he gripped an invisible hand around the neck of the man. Choking the life out of him. All he could hear was the sound of his prey gasping for air. Again and Again. As if he were a fish out of water. Unable to do anything except slowly watch himself die. His gasping even drowned out the sound of the women's screams in Vader's ears.

The man dropped his blaster as his eyes began to turn a bloody red color. He wouldn't kill him yet. No, his fun had just begun. releasing his grip, the man instantly fell to his knees. He didn't bother gasping for air anymore, he could only stay there as tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Please..." Said the man after long minutes.

"Don't hurt them. They're all I have in life." His voice was barely audible.

Vader huffed in return. What did he care? He no longer had anything left in life, **_why should anyone else?_** It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair.

The mans pleas were soon cut off by the sound of a lightsaber hissing to life. Its deadly red color brought an ethereal feel to the room all of a sudden.

His prey began to inch away as Vader slowly approached them. A wicked grin on his face.

Life was such a fragile thing. And the strings...rested in his hands.

* * *

As he walked down the same hallway from which he had come, he stopped for just a second to stare out of a window.

Chaos was dancing freely in the night of this flimsy planet. The smoke rising intensely from the potent fires covered the sky, making everything all the darker. No moon was visible in the sky anymore. No stars. Nothing, only the stench of death. He felt it proper for this situation.

The planet had made its decision. And so had the Empire. It, along with five other planets had decided to attempt to break away from the Empire. While some admired their courageous actions, Vader could only chuckle at how foolish they were. It was that admiration from others however that cause the Emperor to spring into action. He wanted the planets back in his grimy hands. And the rulers...dead.

In less than 5 months, Vader had invaded and taken each planet over along with the help of his vast army of stormtroopers. All had fallen too easily. It was pitiful on their behalf as he saw it. He was hoping for at least more of a fight. Something to ease the boredom that had plagued him as of lately. For when one was bored, thoughts that were not suppose to be thought were bound to spring up.

Now that the five planets were back in the Empires hands, the Emperor had revealed the next course of action to him. He wanted to immediately begin the construction of a gigantic space station called the Death Star. Vader had previously seen the plans that had been developed for it. It astounded him that such a machine could be built. There was just so much to it. It was almost too much for him to fathom.

It was something he had been looking forward to. And according to the Emperor, it would help keep the people under control. The Death Star had enough fire power in it to blow up an entire planet. The Emperor had insured him that after a simple demonstration, no one else would dare challenge their reign.

Vader knew he was wrong.

* * *

Padme and Obi-Wan continued their conversation inside of the kitchen. They had decided that all they could do at the moment was wait. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she knew he was right. She doubted her dreams would ever hold actual fact within them. She hoped they wouldn't. But even as she attempted to fool herself, she could feel it tugging on her heart. Telling her something was not right.

Luke walked into the kitchen feeling better than before. His talk with his sister had made him feel somewhat more comfortable. He knew she was right. His father had to care for them, didn't he? The man in the image would have. But where was that man now?

Obi-Wan eyed Luke curiously as he shuffled through the kitchen. He had thought of something while he had been telling the stories of Anakin. It wasn't the first time the thought came to him, but something told him the time was right. Obi-Wan felt it was time to train Luke and Leia as what they could have been. As what they could be.

He wasn't to sure if Padme would allow him to do so however. And if she didn't, he could understand why. Of course, they would not be made to follow the code strictly due to their current situation. He wondered what master Yoda would have to say about this. Whatever it was, it would not interfere with his own actions. The Force was screaming at him. Telling him it was time.

"Padme..." Obi-Wan began.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if.." His eyes diverted from Luke back to where Padme stood. "If you think training Luke and Leia as Jedi's would be a good idea. If you would allow.

"What?" She shot out directly after Obi-Wan's question. She looked around unsure of what to do or say. Train her children as Jedi? _'No...'_ She thought. It would be much to dangerous for them. Especially at times like this. Besides, they were just children. Wouldn't Jedi work get in the way of them just...living. She never wanted her children to have a childhood like hers. She was never able to be just a kid. She always had something to study for, or somewhere to be. And look at her now. No, that was not what she wanted for them.

Padme could have sworn she heard Luke shriek in excitement. He dropped everything that he was doing and turned his attention to his mother. How he hoped that she would allow them to. Then maybe, just maybe... he could live up to his fathers expectations. And then, when he came home, he would be proud to have a son like him.

Looking at her son, she didn't need the Force to know what he was thinking. _But what if they fell to the dark side?_ Like Anakin had. She couldn't live losing all of them. She just couldn't allow it. She reminded herself however, whether Jedi or not...there was always a light and dark side. Thinking back to her days as a politician, she could have sworn half of the senators were Sith undercover. She could not comprehend how some people could be so heartless. Blinded by worthless credits and promises of power.

She sighed in surrender at the pleading look on her son's face. "If it's what they want. Then yes." They could at least learn how to protect themselves if something ever happened.

This time, Padme knew she had heard Luke shriek out.

Picking the thing closest to him up, he began to spin it around in the air as if it were a lightsaber. That thing just happened to be a broom however. Within seconds, he was covered with dust falling from it.

Leia walked into the kitchen to find a very dirty brother, waiving a broom around like a madman. 'Well,' She thought, 'at least he's back.'

"Mother!" She protested. "Luke has finally gone mad." She ducked as the broom was quickly headed in her direction.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other dumbfounded before breaking out into pleasant laughter.

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure who would have the upper hand. Luke and the broomstick, or Leia. He was sure it would prove to be an interesting battle.

* * *

"_Don't be afraid." Anakin's blue eyes looked at her full of sympathy. Regret... Love. He was about to lose all that he had left. He had already lost his mother. At least this time, he would be gone as well._

"_Im not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit every day since you came back into my life." Her tone was always strong. Full of courage. It reflected the powerful, yet gentle woman she had come to be._ _His Padme. His angel from years ago._

"_What are you saying?" He replied. Was he slowly killing her in some vile way which he did not know of? All she had to do was say the word. He would never want to hurt this beautiful creature in any shape, way or form. In fact, he wanted quite the opposite. He wanted to make her happy. To grow old with her and be together forever even as they disintergrated into the Force._

"_I love you."_

_Had his ears betrayed him? Why were they playing such a cruel joke on him. She couldn't have possibly said what it was he heard. Looking into her eyes however, he soon realized that she had. Her brown eyes were wildly glowing. Making it all the harder for him to look away._

"_You love me? I thought we decided... not to fall in love. That it would destroy our lives..."_

"_I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." She replied as she inched closer and closer to Anakin. "I truly, deeply, love you. And before we die... I wanted you to know."_

_As their lips met, Anakin could have sworn he was in heaven. The burning passion ignited in him like never before. Spreading through his body. To his heart, and his lungs.. making her kiss a part of him._ _It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life. And even though he never wanted it to end, he knew it would eventually._

_For just the moment though, all that existed... were he and his angel._

Vader sprung up from his deep sleep. He was covered in sweat, breathing frantically. He looked around the room for just a second as if trying to recall where he was. Once satisfied, he brought both of his hands up to his face. Covering it, he took deep breaths as he attempted to regain himself.

He cursed as he realized the dreams had come back. He didn't want them anymore. He just wanted them to leave him alone. Dreams had been his downfall. And now, they continued to torment him. Reminding him of what he had done, day after day. Of what he had lost.

As he slowly laid his head back down on his pillow, he felt another presence in his room. Looking over to his side, he saw the figure of a sleeping woman. Bare in nake, covered only by thin sheets. She had long, flowing, blonde locks. They spread out, covering most of the top portion of her side of the bed.

As he stared, he realized he had no idea who she was. Nor did he care. He had always had a growing hunger deep within him. Not just for power, but for something more. He lusted for that which he had lost. But as he fed that hunger, it only made him feel emptier inside. These common women meant nothing to him. Even though he attempted to convince himself otherwise, he knew _she_ was all he'd ever care about.

Sometimes he could even feel her there with him. As alive as ever. Maybe it was the doing of the Force. He didn't know. But whatever it was, he liked the way it made him feel. Whenever he felt her, he felt whole again. Like himself. But he still felt pain. It hurt him to know that all there would ever be was a just a feeling. And it was all his fault.

He just wanted all of his memories to leave. To haunt him no more. They mocked him. Mocked his position and power. He had everything he wanted laying at his feet. Endless rows of soldiers for battle..ships, and land. _Everything._ And even so, he felt empty. Even when surrounded by hundreds, he felt all alone. He just didn't see the point in this anymore. It never ended. The fighting never seized. Looking at himself now, he would have thought he'd be else where. He was no closer to fulfilling his dreams. Slavery still remained. In fact, it flourished under the Empire.

There was nothing he could do however. What could he possibly do? He had sold his soul to the devil himself. And now, the consequences were clear in his mind. There was no point in thinking of the past. In what he wanted. It did not matter anymore. _She did not matter anymore._

"Padme.." He whispered.

The petite figure next to him stirred in bed for a few seconds before relaxing back into a still sleep.

"Im lost... Please guide me to you..my angel." A single tear escaped the emotionless mask he was forced to wear.

* * *

He clenched his fists together and slammed them onto his unsuspecting arm rests. His recent vision not quite what he was hoping, or expecting for that matter.

It did not come as a huge shock to him however. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Maybe he should have gotten rid of the girl before such an attachment grew, then it wouldn't be such a hassle on his mind. It mattered not. All would be taken care of.

"Come, Darth Ilianus."

Out of the shadows, a dark figure stepped forth. It was a young woman, with raven colored hair. She had a thin figure, covered by a dark suit and long cloak. Her eyes were a bright grey color. They had no appearance of life within them. They were empty, and dead. There was some sort of symbol tattooed by the side of her right eye.

She kneeled before the dark lord "Yes, my master."

Sidious cackled as he stared at the girl. "The time has come."

Her piercing grey eyes looked up at him as she smiled. Bowing her head, she stood.

_It was finally her turn to shine. Too long had she been stored away in the shadows. She would make him pay for everything he had done._

_

* * *

_**  
End Chapter 4**

* * *

:) so here's the next part to the story. The last section will be better explained next chapter. I wanted to add it on as a surprise :D .. Ilianus is a character invented by me btw.

Thanks for reading 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously**

"_Come, Darth Ilianus." _

_Out of the shadows, a dark figure stepped forth. It was a young woman, with raven colored hair. She had a thin figure, covered by a dark suit and long cloak. Her eyes were a bright grey color. They almost appeared to be dead. There was some sort of symbol tattooed by the side of her right eye. She kneeled before the dark lord._

"_Yes, my master."_

_Sidious cackled as he stared at the girl. "The time has come."_

_Her piercing grey eyes looked up at him as she smiled. Bowing her head, she stood. _

_It was finally her turn to shine. Too long had she been stored away in the shadows. She would make him pay._

* * *

**... Do Angels Die? ...**

He who was _Darkness_ himself would have never guessed that there was something darker. He watched silently as the shadow slithered down that path. To darkness never before achieved. He should have been happy. Maybe even proud. Instead he felt only the claws of envy come over him. But there was something more. There was fear.

As the shadow walked down his dark path, it dared not look back. For behind him was the light. And the light was what he feared. He left a trail of blood behind him. Spanning, feet, yards... miles, in length. The blood furthest away was tainted by evil. Dried up and forgotten in memories. Slowly and surely becoming fresher, more innocent, as the gap between the beginning and the shadow closed.

Normally trails of blood made _Darkness_ cackle over with pride, but not when it was his own. He could smell the betrayal in the blood resting carelessly on the ground. No sin could express the feelings that _Darkness_ was having at this moment. The foreseen deception tore through him. The sent of lust in the blood much too powerful for him to withstand.

He had to end the life of this said shadow. He could not allow it to keep walking down the same path. _Darkness_, for one, would not let trust become his demise.

He sat back on his extravagant chair. _What a waste._ He had molded this shadow together since the first time he had laid eyes on him. So much effort and time put into it. All to end this way. He felt no remorse for this shadow, for there were many more shadows roaming all around. Avarice had long ago taken any compassion he may he felt.

He continued watching the shadow as it limped down the path. His injuries clearly visible. And what stood out the most, was its heart. It had been ripped out of its body and laid tossed in the puddles of blood behind it. Forgotten.

_Darkness_ clenched his fists together as the shadow stopped in its tracks. He was unsure of what it was doing. The shadow turned, letting _Darkness_ gaze upon it. It's eyes were a bloody red color, a mirror image of wrath itself. His stare bore a hole through _Darkness._ Ripping him in half. Not letting him fade into the light however. No. The shadow took his place.

Palpatine recoiled in his chair, his eyes springing open. _What have I created?_

He felt the time would come soon for the ultimate act of betrayal. And perhaps even the end of the galaxy as he knew it. Only one question sprung in his head however. _Why?_ What had gone wrong? This vision was something he had not foreseen in the past. In fact, it was suppose to be quite different. He had foreseen twenty years! Yet things seemed to have fallen apart in only six.

The Sith Lord sat pensively, his well-known patience growing dangerously thin. He needed to figure out what the cause of everything was. Maybe then another path could unfold as it had before.

"I want you to keep a very close eye on him." Sidious instructed.

The hooded figure kneeled before him and bowed its head. "As you wish. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Yes. Anything and everything that seems out of place, you will report to me immediately."

"Yes, master." The figure stood and turned to walk away.

"Darth Ilianus..." His voice slithered.

The young girls eyes flashed a quick glow of yellow before stopping in her tracks.

"There will be no room for failure. Do not let him discover you. If he does, your head will pay the price."

She smirked and continued to walk forward.

As Ilianus left the Emperors throne room, she wondered what it was his apprentice could have possibly done to cause such an action. She for one knew that trust was never too high, but there was no need for spies. Either way, she would make sure to condemn him. He was unworthy for the position he held. It should have been her. She should have been the one standing loyally behind the emperors throne.

Ilianus had always stood in the shadows of her master. Since she was but a mere infant. He was all the she ever knew. And he was all that she would ever want to. She admired the dark aura that he always seemed to be radiating. It gave her strength to continued with her training. To become stronger. _The strongest._ Proving her worth to him.

And when she finally had, the pitiful excuse of a man known as Vader had come along. He all too quickly took that which was hers. Her master had always told her to embrace her anger and hate. Well now she would. With all her might. She swore to bring him down even if it was the last thing she did.

And then her master would realize his mistake. Realize that it should be her at his side. She was the rightful heir to the throne in the future to come. Not Vader.

* * *

She tossed back and forth. Entangled in the web of lies that was her bed sheets. Looking over to her side, she noticed the empty spot besides her. The one that had never been filled by any soul other then that of her husband.

Sighing, she detangled herself and got up from her bed. Her bedroom was surrounded by darkness. Shadows prancing freely all around it. She did not let it bother her. She would never let the darkness bring her down again. She would never let it extinguish the only bit of light she had left within her.

She shuddered as a loud blast of thunder followed by the bright shock of lighting cut through the darkness. It had began to rain a few hours ago. And no matter how hard she had attempted to ignore it and sleep, she couldn't.

The storm going on outside was much like the one she had seen in her dream. That's the part that bothered her the most. It was not often that rain came to this little planet. It didn't need it. Even without rain, the planet always seemed to bloom.

She let herself believe that dreams were just dreams. She told herself that was a well known fact. But she knew the truth inside. Something was going to happen whether it be today or the next day. Her heart began to race at the thought of it.

Padme could not risk the safety of her children. She had to do something to prevent that dream from becoming a reality. _Leia.. Luke..._

She asked herself what would happen if _he_ were ever able to find them. She knew he would be mad. He had always had a temper when it came to secrets. But would he have the heart to hurt them? To kill them off like he had the younglings in the Jedi temple. His own children. _No._ She told herself firmly. He could never. Anakin Skywalker would never.

_Anakin Skywalker was dead._

Padme's eyes began to sting as unshed tears developed. She didn't want to cry. Long ago she had told herself she would never again. So why now? Why was it all coming back to her. With every thought of him she died a little more inside. And even thought she tried to put it all behind her..she didn't want to forget him. The man she loved. The man she loves.

Not caring that the rain was pouring down on her, she walked out to the balcony in her bedroom. Her tears were now flowing freely, confused with the rain. Padme looked up at the stars. There were millions of them. She and Anakin had always loved to look up at the stars and just watch time pass by. Forgetting that they would have to return to wearing their fake masks afterwards. Nothing mattered back then. Not the war, or politics.

"Anakin.." She called out his name. She knew it was useless. She had tried many times before, but nothing ever happened. This Force forsaken planet made her, and everyone else, appear to be dead. It was both a blessing and a curse.

She felt that Luke especially was feeling the weight of not having his father around. Especially after all that he had been told about the famous hero of the Republic. She knew that he would grow up one day. Her fairy tale would have to be exposed. The ending finally told.

"They need you Ani.." She pleaded to the brightest star of them all.

The heavens continued to cry for all those who had been lost. Showering its people in a bittersweet blanket of salt water. All of its pain being released in pure shocks of bright light. Cutting through the darkness of the night. But no matter how many tears the heavens were willing to shed.. or how much light they were willing to radiate.. the lost could not be again found. Even as the heavens roared out to them, their only reply was darkness.

* * *

"_Are you an angel?" The innocent voice of a little boy called out startling her from her thoughts._

"_What?" Padme asked confused. She had felt a smile creeping up on her features however._

"_An angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them."_

_Padme gave him an amused look as she stepped closer to the curious little boy._

"_They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. The live in the moons of Iego, I think." The little boy finished._

"_You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Padme replied. She watched contentedly as he tinkered with some strange contraption in his hands._

"_I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. Im a pilot you know and someday im going to fly away from this place."_

"_You're a pilot?" _

"_Mhm. All my life." He replied._

"_How long have you been here?"_

_He put the contraption down and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Since I was very little. Three I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the podraces. _

"_You're a slave?" she asked. A hint of confusion and doubt on her face._

"_Im a person." He retorted with a louder stronger voice. **"And my name is Anakin."**_

Vader's restless form stirred in his bed. He was pouring in sweat, panting deeply. Another night and another dream. Everyday he seemed to be haunted by some past memory. Constantly reminding him of who he used to be. He would not give in however. He could not afford to do so.

As he steadied himself back into a restful position, his head began to ache. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes shut as the pain intensified. _What is this?_ Images began to blur in his mind. Faster and faster. Unknown voices became louder and louder.

"_you've grown more beautiful..."_

"_You've changed so much..."_

"_I am not going to give in to us."_

He brought his hands up to his head. Holding it tightly as if to squeeze out the pain. Vader rolled himself into a little ball on his bed as his pants for air became wails of pain.

"**_I'm not afraid to die"_ **Her voice pounded in his head over and over again._ "I'm not afraid to die"_ It mocked him. Each time becoming louder. Clearer than before.

"_I'm not afraid to die..."_

Vader jumped out of his bed. His eyes were still clenched shut. He stumbled over to the far wall, banging roughly against it and falling to the floor.

"_I feel lost."_

"_He could actually save people from death?"_

"_So love has blinded you?"_

"**_Anakin... You're breaking my heart."_** He could feel the force radiating all around him as objects began to shake on their shelves. Falling to the floor and breaking. Such fragile things.

"_You're not all-powerful, Ani."_

"_We live in a real world, Ani. Come back to it."_

Vader cried out in pain. Wishing for the visions to stop. To go away. He didn't know how much longer he could stand them. Each one bringing more pain back into his heart. Stabbing him over and over with a sharp blade and watching him bleed to death on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" He cried out.

"_You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting."_

"_Are you allowed to love?"_

"_The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"_To be angry is to be human."_

"_You were my brother Anakin. I loved you."_

"_Something wonderful has happened. Ani, I'm pregnant."_

"_**What have I done..."**_

"_Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you!"_

"GO AWAY!" He screamed so loudly that he could have sworn the muscles inside of his throat collapsed. He could taste fresh blood in his mouth. He panted loudly as everything around him came to a stop. The voices he had heard were no longer there. Objects floating in the air came crashing down with a loud bang.

Looking all around him, Vader saw nothing but darkness. _Emptiness._

He stood up and walked over to the large window that served as a wall. He placed his hand roughly on it as his breathing began to steady. Below him the busy life of the Imperial city continued as if nothing had happened at all.

He closed his eyes and slowly sighed. When would these nightmares stop?

"**_They need you Ani..."_ **The whisper of a ghost startled him. His skin went pale as he looked all around him, but there was no one in sight. This was no memory like the others. This was _her_ voice. He did something he had not done in years. Reaching out in the force, he looked for her. He felt nothing however. There was an empty space in the place where she should be.

_She's gone. _He reminded himself.

"Padme.." He whispered back. _Who needs me?_

Silence...

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This chapter was originally suppose to be longer..there's still like another two sections of things that are suppose to happen missing from it.. but ill have to add them in next chapter. See, im going on vacation this Friday.. and I will be gone for a week..so I wont be able to update. And I just wanted to leave this updated before I left. :)**

**Poor little Anakin :( no?**

**anyways.. send me those reviews with thoughts/concerns :D and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.. and to those of you who just read it.. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

_He closed his eyes and slowly sighed. When would these nightmares stop?_

"_**They need you Ani..." **The whisper of a ghost startled him. His skin went pale as he looked all around him, but there was no one in sight. This was no memory like the others. This was her voice. He did something he had not done in years. Reaching out in the force, he looked for her. He felt nothing however. There was an empty space in the place where she should be._

_She's gone. He reminded himself._

"_Padme.." He whispered back. Who needs me?_

_Silence..._

_

* * *

_

**... Do Angels Die? ...**

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Life went on, but time... time felt frozen to him. Nothing around him felt the same anymore. There were countless shards of glass spread out throughout the once spotless floor. Pieces of meaningless possessions. Attachments easily broken. Never forgotten. The walls stained with invisible pain. Blood. Holes marking its imperfection.

The shards could easily be removed. They could easily be replaced. The pain would fade away. The blood would dry. The holes would be filled. But none of that, could change the fact that they were once there. No matter how much energy was used to push their memory aside, it would always remain. Staining a darker shade of red. Breaking into smaller, irremovable pieces. Becoming larger. Too large for even the invincible to withstand.

Their ghosts haunting him to remember. There was no escape. With every conscious and unconscious bone, he felt them. All of his mistakes.

He wondered how long this facade would have to last. In the real world, which he had neglected to come back to, he was Darth Vader. He was fear itself, stirring in the hearts of the people. An artificial mask of power worn each time he had to leave the safety of his apartment.

_Power._ That which his soul had lusted for. He had achieved it. He had all the power he could have ever wished for. So powerful in fact, that he had everybody fooled. His angel's words from once upon a time still resided in his mind. How right she had been when she had told him he was not all powerful. For if he had truly been all powerful, then he could have saved her.

But he couldn't. Failure always surrounded him. No matter how many accomplishments made.. their scars would never fade.

He could see straight through the elegant designs that resided above him. These designs were exquisitely carved into beautiful shapes. Depicting perfection itself. And above them an untainted night covered the skies. It was fake. Much like he himself. Only there to fool everyone into believing everything was still as it had once been. Both an instrument of reassurance and fear at the same time.

Time came spinning back as he laid motionless, entangled in sheets. His azure eyes now focusing on the rough edges of the designs. Some marks wider than others, spread more apart. Even that which was labeled perfection seemed to hold a lie.

He left the destruction that surrounded him. The destruction that he himself had created. Walking out into the cool of the night. The artificial air. In this machine which was called a planet. This machine which he once called his home. Coruscant. It was no more.

The surface of this so called city-planet was covered by beautiful structures. Much larger than the human eye could see. Extending out into the farthest reaches of the regulated atmosphere. Much more complex than anything that existed throughout the galaxy. Even in these late hours of the night the planet was still glistening with life. Rivers of traffic flowing in all directions. Accompanied by hundreds of lost souls walking aimlessly through the streets.

These people continued their jobs each day. They went home to their families, ate, slept, as they normally would. But nothing was the same anymore. Behind their normal exteriors was a layer of fear. Fear of the next thing that could happen at any given moment. None dared to speak what they really thought.

Just like everything else, as he had come to find out, the city was nothing more than a mask to cover the truth. The fiery depths that resided below the skyscrapers. A dark place where sunlight was never able to reach. Much like himself. The difference between night and day were no longer visible to him. At least not on this planet. There always seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over it, blocking the light from reaching him.

In those depths, only corruption existed. The darkness was lit up by thousands of artificial lights. Entertainment for those who had lost everything. Who had no shame. This is where all the lost souls gathered when there was nothing more. Drinking away all of their problems..only to create more. It offered an escape from real life. One that he himself sought after as much as possible.

Hidden by the darkness of his cloak, he was nobody to the swarms of aliens surrounding him. It was around these criminals where the privacy he sought after was respected. It was not many times that he could go unnoticed. What else could he expect? He was second in command only to the Emperor himself. Those who didn't know him were nonexistent. Too many times before had he walked into a room to have all eyes instantly burning through him. It once again gave him power. Power to silence over a thousand souls by just the wave of an arm.

Silence was not what he wanted. The silence of the night seemed to follow him no matter where it was that he went. Becoming a bigger mystery to him each day. All of his questions still going on unanswered. The secrets it held mocking him.

He was asking for too much. The monster he had become did not deserve to have anything answered. He could wish for all of his nightmares to go away. For all of his memories to be forgotten. To be erased. But it would never happen. This monster was cursed for all eternity. And it accepted it. Even though it almost drove him mad. Even though the pain was almost unbearable. He would not let it be forgotten. Forgetting would be just as painful to him as constantly remembering.

Vader closed his lifeless eyes for just a second. Even such a harmless thing caused him pain. The second they closed, ghosts floated into his memory. Visions of her face. Of her glorious eyes. Her lips. Her hair. Her smile. Everything as vibrant as if she were there in front of him. He could never forget her. Even if he tried. She was gone when he opened his eyes. Creatures of other worlds and machines now taking her place. But her memory had not faded one bit. The scar she had carved in him growing deeper.

The ironic twist of events were too much for him to handle. All he once had was given away for her. His soul sold to the devil himself. Even that which did not belong to him had been given away. All in a pitiful attempt to save a glorious creature. An angel. Reality had crashed down almost too quickly as he realized even angels could not be saved. He could no more cheat death then save others from it.

"_You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting."_

The Force was something he would never understand. He hadn't believed that it could have taken the life of such an innocent creature. He was sure that she did not have one tainted bone inside of her body. This angel always put the lives of others above all else. The happiness of others before her own. She would give her life away for a complete stranger. She shouldn't have been the one to die. It should have been him.

In a way, he had. The second he watched her small figure fall lifelessly to the ground. Her glow dimming as darkness clouded him from noticing what had happened.

She was the one who had taught him to not fear death. He welcomed it now. Wished for it each day. To reunite with her if she would have him. But he was still paying for his mistakes. Death would not come. And his soul..still belonged to the darkness. Putting duty above all else if just for a few hours to ease the pain.

It took him a few seconds to adjust to the flashing lights of the cantina he had walked inside of. The lights revealed the true faces of those around him only for a moment before shifting away once again. He walked past the entrance with his head held high. Power behind each step. Daring anyone to confront him. Three Twi'lek women blinked at him through long lashes. Their giggles and smiles inviting him to join them. Once the women realized he was paying no attention to them, they moved on to another prey.

Making his way towards the bar, he passed a table where a Quarren was being threatened with a blaster by a Dug. Corruption was no longer a thought, but visible.

Vader sat down in one of the empty seats at the bar. Next to him sat a peculiar looking human. His hair was a dark shade of red. Almost brown. And his eyes were a bright green color. Intoxicated by the darkness of this world. The wrinkles in his face gave away his old age. What caught Vader's attention was the man's attire. His clothes were old and sloppy. Something that only a farmer would wear. Not a man from this city-planet.

He seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with an alien that sat next to him.

"It's your first time away from your home planet you say?" The alien said rather loudly. None of the scum inside of the cantina were interested in anything but their own business however.

Vader ordered a drink as he continued to listen to their conversation.

He saw the farmer nod his head wildly thought the corner of his eye.

"Yes, yes it is. No one back home would believe such a place even exists." The farmer replied as he looked all around the room. He seemed to be astounded by all of the different life forms and machinery everywhere.

The bar tender brought him a blue colored drink in a medium sized cup. As Vader took a drink, he noted how strange the man was. The warm sensation of his drink hurt his throat for just a second before cooling into something pleasurable.

"What!" Exclaimed the alien. "What kind of a planet is that?"

The farmer shrugged.

Vader rolled his eyes and took another drink as both men broke out into laughter.

"Where ya' from anyway?"

"Naveen."

It all of a sudden seemed that all of the endless lessons he had once been put through were for nothing. Vader could name just about every single planet in every single system that existed within this galaxy. This one, however, baffled him. Never in his life had he heard of such a planet. Could it be possible that it existed beyond the galaxy?

"Naveen?" Questioned the alien as he drank a quick shot and slammed it back on the counter. "Never heard of it."

The farmer chuckled. "I don't blame you. Its just a small planet by the end of the galaxy."

So it did exists within the galaxy. Vader's curiosity was growing by the second.

"Ah.." Replied the alien.

"Just a bunch of nuts live there."

The alien snorted.

Vader's enthusiasm was quickly dying down. He had no interest whatsoever in a undeveloped planet which no one had heard of. As he finished his drink, he was about to get up and leave when the next words spoken froze him.

"Theres even this crazy guy there that thinks hes a Jedi. Has a lightsaber and everything."

_'A Jedi?'_ Thought Vader. After the republic had died, he had hunted down all of the remaining Jedi. Each Master and knight falling before him on their knees. Their blood initiating the might of the new Empire. All of them had fallen. All except two.

Both men broke out into laughter at the mention of a Jedi Knight. Both knowing they were extinct by now. _The traitors. _They would say. _Lying to themselves._

He had every reason to believe that it was just some crazy guy. But something told him otherwise. It just didn't make sense. If the planet was as primitive as the man made it out to be..why would they know of Jedi Knights?

He had come to the depths of the planet to get away from everything. From the corruption of the present. From the betrayals of the past. But it seemed there was no escape once again.

Vader had hunted down the two remaining Jedi for years. He was chasing the tracks of ghosts. There was never any trace of them. Never any mention of them. It was as if they had just vanished into the Force. He knew they had to be somewhere. Somewhere beyond his reach. This was his only chance to finally find them.

It was rather simple to probe through the mind of the farmer. He had no defenses what so ever stopping him from doing so. Truly a primitive species. He saw memories of the mans life. His family. His home. That was not what he was looking for however. No.

He stopped as he found the image of a middle aged man in the farmers mind. The man wore a plain tan tunic, brown pants and boots. His eyes were a light shade of blue, almost a gray. The chestnut hair and beard all too familiar to Vader. He finally found his next target. One that he had long wished dead. Obi-Wan. The name angered him. He would soon pay.

_The darkness in him no longer wanted to rest._

He kept a close eye on his only chance for the remainder of the night. Watching closely as the farmer drank one too many drinks. Stumbling through the streets of the city. Making his way back to the top as dawn greeted him. It always astounded him how just a drink could turn even the most gentle into offscourings of society.

He watched from the shadows as the man stumbled up the ramp of his ship. When he was sure no one was watching, Vader quickly strode by the ship. Placing a homing beacon on it as he did so. He would not let him get away. Obi-Wan would soon be at his knees just like all the others.

If not for _him_.. then his angel would still be alive. She would be by his side. Ruling by him. They would be a family along with his child. _No._ A part of him screamed. He knew she would have never agreed to what he had done. She would have rather died. But he refused to admit it. He'd rather live in his own dreams.

_It was his fault she died._

* * *

Ilianus kept a close eye on her target as she slithered from shadow to shadow. The setting sun making it all the easier for her to remain unnoticed in the grand metropolitan. Although she was anything but alone..she knew well how easily he could pick her out from a hundred if he felt her presence.

She wasn't quite sure whether he knew of her existence or not. Her Master did everything in his power to make her existence invisible. Telling her she was a secret weapon. That she was special. That soon she would be the one ruling by his side. But soon wasn't soon enough for her. Year after year she waited and waited. But her wait would soon be over. Vader would fall at her feet.

It was rather easy to see straight through his mask of terror. His stance was always strong. His head held up high radiating authority. His dark eyes unyielding. He could easily take down an army with just a glance. That was his only power. Fear. She did not fear him. She would soon show everyone the truth behind the monster that was Vader.

Ilianus tried to creep into the mind of the dark shadow before her. Her tries were useless however. She had noted many times before that the shadow never let anyone in. He never let anyone even get near him. His defenses always held high. As if the next breath he took would be the end of his life. Hiding something dark from all prying eyes.

She would not give up. She could not live in peace until all of his secrets were uncovered. Until he was no more.

There was a hunger burning deep inside of her. It blinded her. Tying her down with shackles of fear. Knowing she would never be strong enough to feed her hunger. She would never be good enough. Yet still believing all the lies. Blinded by arrogance.

"_Faster! Faster! Get up!" _Always being pushed until she could not move.

"_You'll never make it!" _ Taunting her. _"Just give up. Just let yourself die. You'll never be strong enough. You'll never be anything except a bastard child!"_

What little sanity she had left did not want to fail. It wanted to rise above all else. She had been pushed too far. She would continue to struggle feeding the hunger within her.

She let the wind hungrily feed upon her flowing hair as she stood atop the massive structure. Opposite to that of her adversary. The setting sun gave her gray orbs a reddish tint. Marking them appear something darker than what they really were.

She concentrated souly on him. Watching his every move as he resided within the gigantic apartment complex. Ilianus cried out for him to mess up. To give her something to bring him down with. But so far, there was nothing. He was still hiding everything behind an unbreakable wall. She didn't care how long she would have to wait. How high she would have to climb. She would soon break through.

She wondered what it was that could have caused her Master to worry so much about his apprentice. Was it the fear of betrayal? He had to know that she would never betray him. He who saved her. Who was like a father to her. He was always strict to her. Showing no compassion. But nonetheless, she would remain obedient.

The dim light of the day soon left her surrounded by darkness. The wind still blowing against her. Much colder than any normal human would be able to resist. She remained unfazed. She felt him as he slept. Still as strong as ever. Still hiding beneath layers of the Force.

But she felt him troubled. A certain unease in his sleep. _Was it a dream?_ She did not know it was possible for Sith to have dreams. She felt his restlessness. His grumbles and wails. Wails of something she had never before felt in the Sith. Wails of pain.

She closed her eyes and concentrated harder than before. Searching for any breaches in his defenses. This seemed like her only chance. She gasped when she found what she had been searching for. Fighting to keep her eyes shut and keep going. To keep standing strong on two feet as she felt all he felt.

All of his pain spread through her like a virus leaving her breathless. Frozen by the night. She could not move. She saw faces of people she did not know inside of her mind. Crying out to a name she was not familiar with.

"_I'm not afraid to die..."_ The voice of a woman rang through her mind. Hurting her eardrums every time. She brought her hands up to her ears, pushing tightly against them but the voice only became louder. The womans brown eyes piercing through her. Breaking her apart.

She fell to her knees as Vader slid on the wall to the floor. She felt the cuts on her skin he had received from fallen glass. His agony becoming her own.

"_Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you!"_ She must have been going mad. Her skin no longer felt the cool breeze of the night, but instead fire. Burning through her soul. Tearing her limb from limb. It was unbearable. She tried to open her eyes but they refused to obey.

"_What have I done..."_ She saw Vader himself. Spiraling down in darkness along with him. Seeing death all around her. Broken glass. The stench of blood. The light in the young man slowly dying out until he was no longer the name she was not familiar with.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand it. Was this what he always hid from everyone around him? So much pain and heartache unmatched by any other human being. She hadn't even though it was possible for the monster she knew to have a heart. Was this what her Master had seen?

The sound of her gasps for air were drowned out by screams of pain. Screams for help. Screams to be left alone.

Her eyes clenched tighter together as the pace of the rising and falling of her chest quickened. Speeds unmatched. Faster and faster until it all of a sudden stopped. The weight on her back lifting off. Giving her body back to herself again. Leaving it shaken and numb. Alien to herself. Her vision was blurry as she finally opened her eyes. The darkness of the night not able to compare to the darkness within Vader.

She looked towards his apartment in disbelief. Asking herself the same question over and over again. _Who is he?_ Something did not feel right to her. She felt there was something out of place.

Time remained still for her as she stood atop the building. Still on her knees and gasping for air. What only felt like a second to her had been hours. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Vader leave his apartment. Coming back to reality she stood on unstable legs. Making sure to follow him. The mystery that was Vader becoming all the more complicated.

* * *

This rain was not like any other she had experienced. It had something darker to it. While the rain she had known always seemed to wash away troubles, leaving everything anew, this one only brought more troubles. Bathing the world with its impure liquid. Drowning her in invisible tears.

It continued to fall throughout the night. Become thicker by the hour. The thunder becoming louder. Making her ears bleed from its music. The lightning becoming brighter. Blinding her from seeing everything which was around her. Making her all the more vulnerable.

She had been unable to sleep that night. The rain making her uncomfortable. It threatened her with every new drop. It warned her as every hour went by. Her breathing eased as morning came and the rain stopped. Unlike other times, clear blue skies did not greet her. There was no sun to bring light into her life. The sky was covered with a layer of darkness. Blocking anything and everything from entering.

Padme slowly crept through the hallways of her home. She stopped in front of her children's room and gently opened the door. They seemed to be immune from anything going on around them. Neither knowing of a storm. The thunder not reaching their ears. The lighting not springing them awake. And she smiled. Thankful that they were not in pain like she. Constantly worrying for their safety. Constantly lying.

She tiptoed over to where her son slept. The innocence he held radiating off to her. Pulling her closer to him. She laid a soft hand on his head as she placed a quick kiss on his forehead. Her son. Who worried for his father. Not knowing the truth of what was actually happening. Of who his father actually was. Breaking her heart every time she saw him frown, knowing what was going on through his mind.

As she turned from him, Luke's small figure stirred in bed. As he did so, a small flap of paper slid out from under his pillow. It gracefully glided down to the floor as if it were a feather. Lighting up the darkness of the room as two ghosts held each other.

Padme quickly walked over to where her daughter slept and repeated the process. She was indeed grown up for her young age. A little more than Padme would have wished her to be. Leia was always strong. No matter what happened. She always looked fear in the eye and brought it down to its knees.

Padme watched her as she slept for a second before leaving her angels once again. They would wakeup unaware of anything that had happened.

A new day. A new lie.

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

I should probably warn you guys now. **I wont be able to update again until after august third**.. or fifth. Who knows :( (don't kill me..lol) ...

anyways.. I would have probably been done with this earlier had i not been procrastinating. It was like.. I wrote a paragraph and then I went to do something else, listen to a song or watch tv. or something... then went back and wrote another paragraph.. lol.. and so on. But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and all. Lemme know what you guys think as always :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously**

_As she turned from him, Luke's small figure stirred in bed. As he did so, a small flap of paper slid out from under his pillow. It gracefully glided down to the floor as if it were a feather. Lighting up the darkness of the room as two ghosts held each other._

_Padme quickly walked over to where her daughter slept and repeated the process. She was indeed grown up for her young age. A little more than Padme would have wished her to be. Leia was always strong. No matter what happened. She always looked fear in the eye and brought it down to its knees._

_Padme watched her as she slept for a second before leaving her angels once again. They would wakeup unaware of anything that had happened._

_A new day. A new lie._

_

* * *

_

**... Do Angels Die? ...**

Once upon a time, when just about everything was right, there existed the perfect team. Two men so different they were both the two halves of one person.

There was the older intellectual one. He always put his duty and the code above all else. When entering in battles, he thoroughly though about all of his actions; not making a move without already having the following three planned out. He was swift and balanced. A model Jedi some would call him.

Then there was the young, handsome one. Wanted by many different type of people, chained down by the Jedi code. He did not think through any of his actions at all. He truly followed his Masters advice to heart. _Let the Force Guide you._ And that was what the young Jedi did. He was brash, very indeed. But powerful, oh so powerful; the most in the history of the Jedi in fact. He was their precious Chosen One.

And so their legacy came to be. Their moves were far from coordinated. _Wars were not coordinated_. Yet they always seemed to be in perfect harmony. When one would fall, the other would catch him. They protected each other. Defended each other. It was a greater bond than just that of Master and Padawan.

That was indeed how the media labeled them – Perfect. Labels were only skin deep. The great hero's everyone adored so very much were far from perfection.

They were both drowning in pools of resentment. Because they would never be strong enough; they would never be good enough. They could train their entire lives and still not be able to save their loved ones. Neither of the two had moved on. No matter how many years of mourning they had attained. No matter how many plastered smiles could hide the pain.

And an even greater imperfection was all of the lies. Powerful secrets somehow kept hidden over many years. Marriage and love; neither allowed. Deception and greed; both engulfed the Chosen One.

With each new argument came a growing anger. It was hungry; hungry to grow. And no matter how hard the Padawan tried, that hunger would not die. His anger soon led to hate. Hate for the man he had considered more than a brother. His anger clouded all sense of reason; breaking all previously formed bonds of trust. And that hate, could only lead to suffering as both men died in their own separate ways.

Once upon a time could never really exist; behind all thats right, nothing ever is.

* * *

This barbaric device was not at all what she was hoping... praying for. It had all began slow enough, a pace that even a tortoise could follow. The machine had deceived her however, and she loathed it for that fact. One shot came hurtling at her near the beginning. Aiming rapidly at her left leg. The shot was all too easily deflected with a swoosh of her light saber.

She eyed the machine, or 'remote' as her uncle had called it, cautiously. It did not seem to look back at her however; giving her no warning of its upcoming blast. This one was close, too close for her own good. Was she going mad like her brother, or was this vile thing getting quicker. She may have been mad. Maybe.

That is, until two shots came at her at once. She was able to block one of them with ease. The other however, made contact with her right arm. The pain was excruciating; it burnt through her clothing stinging her skin on contact. The pain however, was quickly drowned out by the sudden burst of irritation at this machine.

Looking over to her brother, she saw him having no difficulty what-so-ever. Was his set at a lower difficulty? It must have been. Her irritation now doubled; tripled as the machine caught her off guard and struck her once again. The pain was not that bad.

"You have to feel the Force around you Leia. Let it guide you."

The usually calming words of her uncle had no effect at all. No matter how hard she stared at the machine, it would not go away. As it burnt her for the third time, her irritation turned to anger. She gripped her light saber's handle tightly as she cut through the uncongenial machine. She hoped it would rot in the pits of – Her mother would kill her had she heard her thoughts.

"Not again Leia!" Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. It had been the second remote in two days that she had sliced in half. He only had so many. Leia's patience was obviously not at the hight it should have been at; especially not for her age.

"Sorry Uncle Ben." Leia apologized as she let her head hang. She was glad however. That vile machine deserved its punishment.

It was all too easy for Obi-Wan to probe through Luke and Leia's young minds. It sometimes astonished him at just how much Leia had going on through her mind. It was not at all regular for a girl her age. But still, he couldn't help but chuckle at her apathy towards the remote. Maybe meditation would suit her better? Yes. He had decided it would help calm those fiery outbursts the girl had every now and then. She...He dared not say it; feared to think it. _She had so very much of her father in her._

So now she sat by a great old tree near her house. It indeed had to be old for it rose far beyond her own eyesight. Maybe it had been born when her mother had. _No_, she decided. Much longer. It had to be. Her mother did not appear to be as old as this great tree.

Her Uncle had told her to practice meditation. So thats what she was doing - attempting to do.

The wind felt rather nice through her hair and on her face. There was no sunlight though, even though it was early in the afternoon. The sky was dark instead, an almost black shade of gray. Leia had noticed it made her mother rather uncomfortable. She had watched from afar as her mother stared out the windows at the clouds throughout most of the day. _Had she been thinking of father? _Maybe- Yes, she decided. She had to have been.

It was silly of course, there could have been over a million different things her mother could have had on her mind. Maybe she had planned to go into town that afternoon but was afraid it might rain. The possibilities were endless. Yet...the butterflies Leia felt in her stomach told her otherwise. It was almost as if she felt _that_ which her mother felt. Yes, it was indeed silly..she decided.

_Concentration_, she tried to focus, clearing all thoughts out of her mind. And she thought she had; she almost had. That is, until she heard the chirping of the birds. Over and over again. It would stop for a second, fooling her as the remote had, then return all the louder. She was tempted, oh so very tempted, to repeat the same light saber trick which she had used on the remote but decided her uncle would disapprove.

As if that would be something new.

Back to meditation. She wouldn't let her thoughts bunch in again. Thats all that her mind seemed to want to do however. Now it was not the birds disturbing her, no, something worse. The sound of a light saber hissing and deflecting blasts. It was not like the rhythm of the birds. No, it was practically unpredictable. She wondered indeed how many more remotes her uncle could possibly own. It couldn't be that many.

Gods she hoped it wasn't that many.

There was just something about meditation that bored - no bored was not the right word, _uninterested_, yes that was it. There was something about meditation that just uninterested her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Her uncle had been asking for far too much when he asked a child to remain still for a period of an hour.

Meditation would just not do. She instead focused on a small rock in front of her. _Levitation_, she thought. Yes that would be perfect. It was her excitement overall that allowed her to finally concentrate. She stared that rock down, eroding it into nothingness.

She grinned as it finally moved. It didn't float in the air or even lift of the ground – no. But, it did indeed move. She had seen it with her own two brown eyes. Or had she just imagined it? No, the rock moved.

She had not felt very accomplished since their training began. She was not as good in the light saber arts as her brother was. He was practically a natural. Her uncle kept telling her she would eventually learn with practice. _Ha._

And she certainly could not meditate to save her life. This could be her thing. Yes, Leia decided, telekinesis was what she would practice.

* * *

The thought had crossed his mind a million times over the past couple of hours. The sun shone brightly in the center of the sky. It was well past noon. And since Vader had followed the farmer back to his ship, he had not moved. He could sense the farmer still inside. The pitiful excuse for a human being was most likely passed out.

He had wanted to just burst inside and order him to take him to that planet immediately. It would get him nowhere however. The man would probably be too shocked to do a thing. He could not – would not wait until he was fully recovered however. He only had so much patience left in him. He had waited so long for this day. And now that he knew the location of his nemesis.. he was being tortured.

Vader did the only other thing he could think of.

He had not been back inside of the structure since the night he destroyed it. He had never even thought of it until now.

He coolly walked on foot towards where the building stood. It had not been completely destroyed. It would be almost impossible to destroy the structure. Not only was it great in size, but it would endanger those around it were it to be destroyed. No, his Master had chosen another path. He had decided to leave the building as it was. A reminder to all who dared appose him. It seemed to be working.

There were dozens of large pieces of rubble blocking his entrance to the temple. They seemed to be warning him. He ignored them. Using the Force to push them away was all too easy. He was greeted with the large doors; the entrance finally revealed. Almost as if routine, he pushed the doors off of their hinges. They landed inside of the dark temple, sending dust his way.

He did not let the dust bother him. He did not need to breathe. He did not need to see. He could feel it all too easily.

The inside of the temple felt almost ancient to him, when really it had only been mere years. Everything around him was dark, that was the only unusual thing. In all of his years at the temple, it had never once been dark. It always seemed to have a special sort of light radiating through it.

That light was gone. And it had not saved the temple from its fate.

There was an eerie mist created from the little light that was emitted through the open windows. It gave all of the dust an almost palpable look. He knew otherwise. He could easily cut through the light with his darkness.

The elegant designs of the hallways still remained. Pillars as high as he could see. Only now, they were tainted. The dry blood on the wall started to drip, forming pools of the substance all around him. Reminders of a night which had destroyed all this temple once stood for.

To his surprise, the temple started to get all the lighter as he continued walking through the hallways. There was no longer rubble or blood on the floor. As the light completely consumed it, he saw others walking amongst him. Lost souls, running straight through him.

Haunting him. He would not let it get to him.

There were dozens of younglings running back and forth through the hallways. An action not permitted. Padawan's being scolded by their long dead Masters. Knights sparring with each other; putting on a fake show for all spectators.

He walked straight through the memories of his past. None of them hurt them as much as they should have. And he knew that. He should feel pain for loosing all of his friends. All he had ever known. He was wrong, that was admitted. But what could he do. What could anyone in his position do?

_After all, he was the one who killed them._

He stopped in front of a single closed door. All light around him began to fade. There voices no longer audible. Their smiles no longer visible. Their joy was long gone. The destruction returned, yet one still remained; a little peasant boy. He did not appear to be a Jedi.

He stood in front of the door. Doing that which the others had not. Looking at him straight in the eye.

It was a just little boy. Just like one of the ones he had killed. He probably was one of the ones. _He had to be._ But there was something about this little boy. Something ethereal. He did not move from in front of the door. Blocking his entrance. Vader knew he could easily cut the ghost down. Or just walk straight through him. But something was not allowing him to do so.

Realization struck hard as he looked deeply into the boys eyes. The little boy was obviously no older than ten years. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes. He had the most innocent face Vader had ever laid eyes upon. It disgusted him. But even through the innocence, he saw something that should not have been present. A lust for power, for strength. He stood shocked as the little boys eyes turned a bright yellow color.

And right before his eyes, he began to grow. His golden hair shrunk and became a darker color. His golden eyes remain. A short pony tail grew from the back of his head, along with a braid on the left side of his head. The little boy was no longer little; he was no longer a peasant. He was now a Jedi.

Vader no longer had to look down on him, for he was now the same height. And he began to change again. This time he became Vader's very essence. The little boy craving for power had been him.

Vader stood unsure of what to do next until he found the ghost grinning at him. His eyes became a brighter shade of yellow. There were no longer any signs of blue left. The ghost was overcome with darkness. Its face hidden behind a hideous black mask. Wearing a suit which was darkness itself, making him much taller then normal. Vader was the one to look up at him now.

The ghost's breathing was loud and artificial. Much like the planet he stood on. His voice sounded unreal. It gave away no sense of emotion. Vader stiffened as his words reached him.

"Good, good." The monster spoke before disappearing into nothingness once again.

Vader was left standing alone, staring at the door before him. His image reflected on the marble texture. He looked dirty and almost dead. There were dark rings around his eyes from all of the sleepless nights. His eyes were bloodshot.

But what scared him the most, was their color. His heart skipped a beat to find they too were a bright golden color.

He quickly blinked and looked again to find their old color back. Had he imagined it? His imagination had been trying to drive him mad lately. That would be his _excuse_.

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

I really have no more time to write up the chapters anymore, schools been killer. I'll just have to make them shorter or something. Bare with me. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously**

_The ghost's breathing was loud and artificial. Much like the planet he stood on. His voice sounded unreal. It gave away no sense of emotion. Vader stiffened as his words reached him. _

"_Good, good." The monster spoke before disappearing into nothingness once again._

_Vader was left standing alone, staring at the door before him. His image reflected on the marble texture. He looked dirty and almost dead. There were dark rings around his eyes from all of the sleepless nights. His eyes were bloodshot. _

_But what scared him the most, was their color. His heart skipped a beat to find they too were a bright golden color._

_He quickly blinked and looked again to find their old color back. Had he imagined it? His imagination had been trying to drive him mad lately. That would be his excuse._

* * *

**... Do Angels Die? ...**

He was forced to pause for a second as he cherished the complete placidity around him. Something about being back inside of the temple made him feel... alive. The haunting memories experienced before just seemed to fade away as tranquility overtook him. He knew he should not feel so at peace; not where his life both began and ended, but it seemed to be unavoidable. Maybe it was the Force giving him a sign? A sign that he was getting closer to what he needed to know.

He had been shocked to find this room in such good shape. Vader still remembered the last time he had been inside of it. He had missed an important briefing, and had gotten scolded at by... by his old master. He momentarily smiled as he realized it really wouldn't have mattered whether he was present or not. His mind always seemed to wonder off somewhere else during these types of meetings. Something which had never changed in him.

_The Jedi temple had felt so foreign to him at first. He felt all alone, having to cope with both the loss of Master Jinn, and having to be separated from his mother. He would just walk all alone through the endless halls of the gigantic complex on some days, not knowing where he was, or where he was going. The eyes of others piercing through him as he wandered aimlessly. _

All the more surprising was the fact that the entire system was still intact and operational. After a few minutes of tampering with it, he had been able to pull up an old Jedi map of the galaxy. He knew their maps would hold all the information he needed to have.

_Sure, most of the padawans and younglings in the temple admired him because he was the 'supposedly' Chosen One, but there was something else they could not pass by. The Master's were always so sophisticated and never once even flinched, no matter what happened. Well, unless what happened was him of course. The padawans would always have a ball during briefing's with him. He always knew just how to make Master Windu's eyes bright red, or make Master Gallia scream. He was a legend._

He stood near the center of the circular room as the darkness morphed into a luminous blue color. For just a quick second, he held complete power. All he had ever known now revolved around him. There were thousands of stars, daring any creature to outshine them. Marvelous planets, far exceeding the size of anything he could have imagined, and then those barely noticeable. There was no time to admire the majestic power which the galaxy held though, his sights were already set on something else. Typing in one unforgettable name into the system's database, the blue shine began to swirl around him in confusion for what seemed to him as an eternity.

_His height seemed to matter not as he stood before them. One simple mistake, which would have been overlooked had it been committed by another person, was brought all the way up to the chambers of the council. They all studied him with cautious eyes. Distrust unmistakable, but certainly not understandable. He had always tried harder than anyone to gain their approval. His attempts seemed to matter not._

The momentary tranquility he had felt was now gone. There was no more silence; the demons around him were free to murmur endlessly once again.

"I've found you."

_That which turns golden reappeared once again._

* * *

Had it been a snicker? No, it was most definitely a cackle. Her Master had cackled.

It took all of her strength to not grimace each time she laid eyes upon her masters features. She was sure he was aware of her feelings, yet disregarded them each time. She had not been able to witness how his permanent scars had been formed. All she knew was that Vader had been involved. It made her blood boil.

Even through the com connection, the dark fire in his eyes was visible.

"Ilianus..."

"My Master." She bowed even though he would probably not be able to see it.

"Have you uncovered anything interesting?"

Ilianus pondered for a minute. 'Interesting? Perhaps.' She had not been sure if Vader's noticeable interest on the man in the bar had been something important until he began spying on the man. There was obviously something important that had caught Vader's interest.

"I'm uncertain as to whether its of any use to us or not, but a foreigner seemed to catch Vader's eye."

"A foreigner you say?" Curiosity overtook the dark lord.

Ilianus nodded.

"Late last night..."

Her heart began to beat faster. She hoped that her master would not sense her unease. She had already decided that it would be best to not mention the emotions which she had encountered within Vader. She wondered if even her master new about them, let alone had any clue as to how powerful they were. Anger was what she had been told to feel, but all of a sudden, it didn't feel right to her. Not when she experienced so much more within his soul.

"He left his apartment and headed into a bar. He sat down next to a man there, I don't think it was purposely done though. I couldn't get close enough to hear what was going on, but apparently Vader had overheard something in the mans conversation which interested him. Vader followed the man back to his ship, and placed a beacon on it."

"Hmm." She heard her master mumble.

She herself still pondered what interest Vader could have in that man. To her, he looked to be nothing more than a worthless commoner. Appearances, however, seemed to betray as she had discovered.

"I want you to keep following him. No matter where he goes. Once you find more information, report it to me immediately."

Ilianus closed her eyes and bent her head. She heard the connection close, but did not move from her stance. She realized nothing was ever as simple as it appeared. There were always one or two hidden layers. She wondered just how many were in Vader. More importantly, she wondered how many were in herself –which she did not know of...

"Yes Master..." Her whisper sending shivers through the Force.

* * *

One of the things she loved about this world, both a pleasure and pain at the same time, was the people. They were all just so careless about what was going on around them. It both astounded and angered her at the same time.

On one hand, she couldn't grasp how they could just sit by and watch the universe crumble. Knowing that any day their world could become invaded by the Empire. Their children's lives and their own put to danger. It wasn't just the people of this planet though..it was everyone. Everyone that just sat back and allowed corruption to bloom.

And then, there was the warmth she felt when she looked around her. The people here were truly happy, living the normal life she had always wanted to take part in. But it had always been denied to her.

She wasn't complaining though, no not at all. Sure, her life had been anything but normal, but it had been a great adventure for her. Adventure that her free soul had always been seeking. She might had never experienced love in the way she had if things had been different. She might have never experienced pain...

Padme walked like a ghost amongst the crown of townspeople. Their chatter passing straight through her. Her mood was practically a reflection of the weather. How long had it been now? 'A week and a half?' The darkness which had recently consumed the planet did not seem to want to leave it. It was unavoidable. Once something pure becomes tainted, it is forever lost...

Of course, that was never true when it came to stories. Faerie tales always had to have a happy ending. Her childish spirit could never forget all the wonderful tales that were told once upon a time –in a magical land. There were princesses and princes; faeries and elves; even angels! The goodhearted always overcame the loathsome. And love...love always prevailed.

Love kept the hero's going.

Their spirit allowing them to succeed.

But what happens when that spirit burns out?

And love, is nothing more than a four letter word for you to perceive?

* * *

"How are they doing?" Her lips moved on their own, her eyes distracted by the giggles before her.

"Not bad at all." Obi-Wan replied; eying her quizzically. "Master Yoda agrees that the time has come to begin their training."

"You've spoken with him?" She made eye contact for only a second before continuing to look outside.

"Yes. A few days ago."

"Mm." Padme replied. "Is he well?"

"I believe so."

She slowly nodded her head in an approving manor. "I'm glad," she replied...barely above a whisper.

Her children ran back and forth outside chasing after one another. Little Leia was fast, but she was no match for the speed of her brother. She did have an advantage though. She could more easily move through the muddy grounds than her brother could. Padme wondered how any of it was possible. The weather had not changed at all. The rain still fell. But...there was sunlight; the clouds were clearer than she had seen them in weeks...yet the rain still fell. It was a wonder of this planet which she had never experience before.

"The Devil's Rain," she had heard it nick-named.

"Luke is a natural." Obi-Wan commented.

She could have smirked, but she decided otherwise. 'Of course.' There was no doubt in her mind that her little _reflection_ would be anything short of the actual image.

"I-I..." he stuttered. "I worry for Leia, Padme."

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes. "How so?"

"I fear she will never be ready."

"Don't." Padme replied as she closed her eyes. She held on to herself as her body quickly shivered.

"I can feel somethings going to happen Obi-Wan. Surely you must also." She looked at him for support.

He nodded.

"Then we must not fear it. I have faith in her. In both of them." She sighed, "But if what I do fear comes true please take them away..."

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied as he walked away towards the door, flashing her a sad smile.

She kindly returned it.

"Mommy, mommy look!" A dripping wet Leia sped past Obi-Wan towards where Padme stood. She had brought the sunlight into the room with her; the cool feeling of the air and even the warmth of the Devil's Rain.

"What is it honey?"

Leia held two clasped hands out to her mother, her smile wider than ever before.

Padme blinked a few times, her curiosity consuming her. She stared in awe as Leia opened her hands. From inside of the little cave, a small creature flew out. Its wings flapped up and down at speeds too fast for the human eye; all that was visible was the extraordinary glow which radiated off of it.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Leia exclaimed.

Padme nodded and smiled. Indeed it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Maybe it was a sign; a light of hope in a way.

"Where did you find it?"

Leia walked cautiously after the bug through the room.

"In the forest." She said in one breath.

Padme's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. Of all the places in the galaxy, that was the one place she did not want her children to go in.

"You shouldn't go in there alone Leia." Padme warned.

She groaned as the bug escaped through an open window. "But I wasn't alone, Luke was there with me."

"Leia..."

Leia knew she was pushing it as her mothers tone changed.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly replied before her mother had a chance to finish the sentence.

Padme sighed. "It's alright, just don't go in there alone again. Alright?"

Leia nodded and ran back outside, grabbing her brothers arm at the door and dragging him with her.

* * *

He felt impatient; as if there were some mysterious creature crawling all over him. The journey had not been as long as he had expected—only a few days—yet it seemed like an eternity. He felt his heartbeat slightly quicken as the planet came into view. It looked like every other planet he had ever been to; but in a way, had a certain atmosphere of difference around it. It reminded him very much so of a planet he had once called a second home—if only for a few weeks.

He had decided that entering like a normal person would was out of the question. The cloaking device on his ship would finally be put to good use, though he doubted entering this planet would be of any trouble.

The planet was just as he had expected it on the inside. Lush green forests, that never seemed to end; and even though the sky was not as clear as in that other place, for just a second, he had thought he had come to the wrong planet.

The real question though, was how he would find what he was looking for. Reaching out through the force, he felt nothing but a few weak force presences. His former master couldn't still be in constant fear as to conceal himself all the time...'Could he?'

He slowly stepped out of the ship and walked a few paces into the forest around him. "Where are you..." He looked about, choosing carefully the path he was to take.

* * *

Leia looked out of her bedroom window with glee. The rain had finally stopped. She had been locked inside for practically the entire day. Her mother saying some nonsense about them becoming ill if they went out in the rain again.

In an instant, she was off her bed and changing her clothes to more appropriate ones for being outside.

"What are you doing?" Luke questioned. He sat on his bed toying with parts of a Lightsaber that his uncle had given him.

"What do you think."

"Pft. Like I care."

"Then don't ask." She replied smartly as she stood and walked over to the door.

"Leia..."

"Hm?"

"You do remember what mother told you yesterday of the forest and being alone don't you?"

"Will everyone stop worrying so much."

"You're going to get both me and you in trouble!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well.. at least its a change from you being the cause, no?" She giggled as she closed the door behind her.

Luke sighed. Sisters were such an annoyance.

**End Chapter 8**

* * *

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't had time to update this, or any of my other stories in forever. So don't think I've given up. Its only just getting started! Next chapter will be very interesting.. **I promise!**

Sorry also if this chapter was a little...bleh... I have exams to study for this week so i couldn't really spend too long on it..


End file.
